


Wolverine Season 1

by SonsOfBeaches99



Series: Just Another Marvel Universe [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Wolverine (Comics), Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Graphic Description, Marvel Universe, Story Arc, Suicide, X-Men Inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 36,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26877994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonsOfBeaches99/pseuds/SonsOfBeaches99
Summary: Long ago, Logan used to be the Best There Is At What He Did. But past mistakes from a tragedy that devastated not just the X-Men, but Mutants everywhere caused him to reduce himself in a period of isolation, being led to believe that he was the last and only Mutant on Earth. However, things aren't what they seem as Wolverine is dragged right back into the fold after 2 long decades.
Series: Just Another Marvel Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962601
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. The Caveman

Episode 1: The Caveman

**All Characters belong to Marvel!**

* * *

_Normandy, 1944. World War 2_

_Gunfire and explosions reigned the streets of Normandy as Allied forces fought against the Nazis as a squad was seen taking heavy fire from their enemies._

_"This is Jack Fury, requesting immediate assistance! We're taking heavy fire down here, and I've got wounded that could use some serious fixer-uppers!" He nearly got shot in the head, causing him to shout as the bullet grazed his cheek. He touched his cheek, looking at his own blood painted on his fingers. "Damn!"_

_"Sir? Are they gonna send some backup?"_

_"Honestly, I believe they either don't care, or the radio frequencies are too mixed up that nobody can hear us!"_

_"So we're alone out here, ain't that right?"_

_"Well unless they send in the Howling Commandos, then we're in for a long day!_

_The Nazis continued to reign suppressing firepower onto the small platoon as one of the men saw that they were overrun, getting the impression that he needed to fix that._

_"Not if I can help it." He said as he got out of the barricade, only for him to pulled down by the man known as Jack._

_"What are you thinking, soldier?! You trying to get shot up there?!"_

_"Something like that."_

_"What, have you gone suicide?! You'll die if go head-on into danger like most poor folks out here!"_

_"That's the thing, sir." He cracks his neck knuckles, ready for a fight. "I'm not like most folks." He then got out of the protective area where they weren't getting shot at as all the men noticed._

_"What's he doing?!"_

_"Stand back, Lee!"_

_The soldier took his helmet off, turning to get out of the heavily damaged barricade as he was then shot numerous times by Nazis. He took the bullets on his chest several times as soldiers fired upon the poor soul, making him fall to his knees until the bullets ran out._

_The Nazis then looked over at the soldier that they shot at, finding him moaning from the shots as he was dying. But at least, they thought he was dying until a bullet fell off from the man. And another... And another... And soon, more followed suit as the man was no longer appeared to be dying, but much rather he was regenerating his own cells as he got up, getting Jack's full attention as the leader looked over at the man._

_The man with long hair was growling now. His teeth shown as a sign of defiance as his clothes were ripped to shreds, leaving his buff chested skin exposed to the air as he looked angry at the Nazis shooting at him. They looked at him in horror, confused at what was this being that was standing in front of them._

_But they stood too long... And that was just too bad for them because for the man himself, who was unsheathing three claws out of his closed fists, saws the perfect opportunity to waste the bastards trying to conquer the world. And he then did what he did best as he pounced at the Nazis, who then began to fire at the man with Claws as he has begun to tear them apart limb by limb while Jack just watched from his very spot..._

* * *

_Present Day... Northern Alberta_

It was a cold night in the Canadian Province of Alberta. Pine Trees were sitting peacefully still as a bird was seen walking around, poking its beak on the ground in search of food when the sound of an engine roared, causing the bird to flee as a truck was driving at high speed.

There were about three hunters inside the truck as all of them held rifles, looking like that they had hunted something, but rather the opposite.

"Hey, did you get anything?" Asked the hunter driving.

The hunter that was trying to get a message shook his head sadly. "Still nothin'. Not even a goddamn text."

"Not even a goddamn text? That don't sound right."

"Yeah, this feels off." The hunter sitting in the truck spoke. "It ain't like Len to stay silent like this."

"We need to find him."

"And if we don't?"

"Then shit, we got ourselves a problem, don't we?"

The hunters nodded before looking at the road, watching the snowflakes fall on the horizon before one of them spotted something. "Whoa, slow down! I see someone."

The driver slowed down, parking the truck next to a man walking steadily on the side of the road. His hair was long, as his beard was grown too much. He looked like he wasn't living anywhere at all as he walked, one of the hunters got out of the truck to greet him.

"Excuse me? Sir?"

The man stopped, frozen in his spot as he was being called out.

"Excuse me, do you live around here?"

The man turned around to face the hunter, revealing his face as he looked at the hunters, wondering why they're bothering him.

"I don't need a ride if that's what you're askin'."

"Actually, we were hopin' you would help us." He gets out his phone, revealing a picture of his friend to the man. "Y' see, one of our guys went huntin' last night, and he didn't come back home. We were hopin' to find him out here, but we didn't. So, did ya see him anywhere we didn't look?"

The bearded man looked at the photo, feeling no memory of the missing hunter whatsoever. "No." He turned to the hunters out in the snow. "I haven't seen him... Sorry, Bub."

The hunter sighed sadly. "It's okay." He watched the bearded man turn around, walking alone. "Hey, are you sure you don't want a ride? Me and the boys are headin' back to town. If you want, we could take you back with us."

"Thanks, but I don't need it." He walked off, leaving the hunters alone.

The hunter watched as the man walked away, leaving him to return to his friends, who just looked at him weirdly.

"What the hell were ya doin' talking to him?" One of them asked.

"What do you mean?" The returning hunter asked. "I was just askin' to see if he saw Lenny walkin' around last night."

"Don't you know who you were just talking to?"

"No, who?"

"Buddy... That was the fucking Caveman!"

The hunter looked like as if he heard the name of a folktale. "The Caveman?" He asked. "You guys are fuckin' with me!"

"We're being serious!" The driver claimed. "That was the goddamn Caveman you were speaking to."

"Bullshit! The Caveman's a myth in this town!"

"Oh really?" The passenger asked. "Then how come he never asked for a ride?"

"I dunno!" He said. "To go take a goddamn hike or somethin'!"

The other burst out laughing. "A goddamn hike, you say?!" One chirped.

"Buddy, you've drunk one too many at the bar today!" The other teased.

"Come on, assholes! Let's just hit the road."

The hunters made their leave, driving to town while the Caveman continued his hike, walking in the snow alone. In his hand, he carried a dog tag... It had one single name imprinted it... Logan.

 _"Logan... Logan... LOGAN!_ "

Logan found himself opening his eyes, his beard shaven and hair cut a little, wearing a black leather suit in the middle of a battlefield as the streets were in ruin, and explosions rang in the air as he got up and looked around for anyone to save, his voice begins to narrate for us.

_The term that other people use to call people like me is Homo superior... In which I'm guessin' is the polite term to call us Mutants._

Logan began to run as explosions began to build up, causing him to sprint as he ran away from the blast radius.

_A race born different than baseline humanity, with an enhanced genome that gives us powers, also known as the X Gene._

The last boom caught up to him, making him fly in the air while ripping apart his suit as he fell to the ground, tiny rocks falling on top of him as he laid on the black painted cement.

_Something that the baseline humanity didn't really like, which was then made into this conflicted relationship between humans and Mutant. Of course, as you already know, there were some shitty and shittier moments that happened in the nature of the struggle. But then twenty years ago, on July 15th, 2000, everything changed._

Logan then tilted his head up, seeing a belt lying in front of him. He picked up the belt, looking at an X Symbol drenched in blood as his voice began to scream.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Logan stood up awake, finding himself back into the comfort of his cave. The morning had dawned, and he was in no danger as he began to recompose himself by taking several deep slow breaths of air.

_Twenty years ago, a Mutant rally in Dallas, Texas was formed at the center of town. The protest was meant to show human beings that having powers doesn't make you some kind of monster._

He began to check his belongings once he was calm. Then he leaned back, sighing to rub his eyes to wake himself up.

_At first, it started off pretty well; people were dancing, new ways of music was made by using powers, hell, even the average kind was getting along with them whenever they ate at the same spot together._

He then turned to look at a radio, which acted as his alarm clock as he picked it up near a pile of whiskey bottles, seeing it shut down due to low battery, much to his annoyance.

_But then the usual shit happens; someone started a fight, and then another fight led to another, and all hell broke loose._

He checked his small box to look at a picture of a mansion, which was called "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters", making him sigh sadly as he closed the box shut.

He was then walking to town alone as he traveled in the forest, walking past marked trees that had claws scratched on the sides. He was looking for a certain tree that he wasn't finished scratching yet as he made the search for the tree.

_Years ago, Mutants used to get out more, try to open themselves out to the world, but now... People are scared to even show themselves what they really are._

He found the tree he was looking for, seeing nothing hasn't scratched it a second time as he looked around, seeing if he was alone out there among the trees.

_Because of that same tainted day, humans were so scared of Mutants that they began to hunt down every one of them that even dares to step out into the open. And the only reason why no one's doing anything is that both the Brotherhood and the X-Men were reported to have been killed twenty years ago... Every last one... Except me._

Once he was sure that he was in the clear, he unsheathed his Claws, now made out of a strong Metallic alloy that can cut through anything as Logan scratched the tree for the last time, marking an "X" as part of his territory while he walked away, putting his chief weapon back into his skin as a grizzly bear appeared next to him. He took a look at the bear while he walked, unnerved by its' presence as he and the animal walked down the hill calmly until their paths separated the second the grizzly stopped to take a piss while the Mutant continued to walk alone.

After a while, he arrived at a small town located at the bottom of the mountains as he walked on the snow-covered street in the cold air, walking alone with hands buried deep in his pockets as a car drove past him while he headed inside of a grocery store.

_Now, I'm considered to be the only one left... One of the last of an endangered species... The last of the X-Men..._

He continued his way into the store as the car parked in front of it. Opening the driver's door revealed to be a woman with dark skin and brown hair, who looked like to be some kind of reporter as she had a news reporting name tag attached to the side of her waist pouch. She breathed in a sigh, shivering in the cold as she walked inside of the same store that Logan had entered, making her way to the closest person she could find, which happens to be the store employee

"Hello." Greeted the person manning the cash register. "How can I help you?"

"Hi." Greeted the Reporter, showing her badge. "Melita Garner of the San Francisco Post."

"San Francisco?" She asked. "What's a reporter from the West Coast doin' all the way up here?"

"I'm investigating a series of missing person cases that are spread throughout North America." She answered. "I heard that someone went missing here very recently."

"Oh... You must be here about Len."

"Do you know him?"

"Not personally." She then pointed outside the window to the same group of hunters that were looking for their friend known as Len. "But I think the people you need to talk to are his friends. I heard that they're plannin' some kind of search party in Josie's."

Melita nodded. "Thank you so much!" She looked around, seeing if the store in front of her as she felt thirsty. "Um... Do you know where I can find some water?"

"Aisle 4, hun."

"Thank you!"

She proceeded inside of the store to look for water while Logan was seen looking for a pair of batteries. As he browsed, Melita found a bottle of water in the aisle next to Logan as she picked one up, he picked the batteries he was looking for as they both walked out at the same time, causing the two to bump right into each other by accident as Logan dropped his batteries and Melita dropped her water bottle.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine." He said as he knelt down to pick up her water. "Here."

She picked up the batteries that he dropped, exchanging them for her water. "Thank you."

He looked at her, noticing the reporter's badge on the waist pouch. "Reporter, eh?"

She nodded. "For the San Francisco Post."

"The hell are you doin' all the way up in the cold?"

"Writing a story, making a report."

"About what exactly?"

"People going missing."

"Is that right?"

A gunshot suddenly went off, causing the conversation to be rudely interrupted as they both turned to see the hunters yelling at each other due to a misfire. Looking at Logan curiously, she turned to see if he was one of them so she could continue her journalistic investigation.

"You're not a hunter, are you?"

He turned to Melita, thinking about his previous life with the X-Men. "...Not anymore."

* * *

_Cambodia, 1970. Vietnam war_

_The local villagers that were hunting their prey became the prey themselves as the ones who fought... The ones that are left anyway, were running away in the fields, trying to hide from the beast that slaughtered all the rest of their forces._

_That was not stopping the man with blades sticking out of his fists, however, as he cut one of the villagers' throats out, blood pouring out as he fell to the ground dying. He went into the field in search of the villagers that killed off all of his platoons as he stood in the dirt, seeing no sign of them... Then he used his nose to sniff... And then he sniffed some more... And kept sniffing like a dog searching for something until he smelled their scent._

_And that's when he struck; stabbing one of the villagers that tried to ambush him straight in the chest, impacting right in the heart as he yelled out a cry, taking the blades out of the corpse to attack the rest of the remaining villagers as he cut them down one by one until there was one left. Turning to the last person alive, he almost began to cut him open until he looked further into him. The boy was no older than 18, as he was holding up a weapon shakingly, afraid of what he may do next._

_Looking at how young he is, and how nervous he was with the weapon, he just stared at him. Then he took a few steps forward and swung his hand. The boy flinched each time the blades cut something, cutting off each piece of his weapon until there was nothing left, but barely anything blunt and the handle. Looking at how vicious the person that took everyone out, he just dropped his weapon, raising his hands in surrender, making Logan get rid of the Claws._

_"I catch you around here again, there won't be any second chances." He told the boy. "Now, go home." The boy probably didn't understand a word he said due to his native language, but Logan was sure he got the message the second he turned around started to leave. He watched as he staggered on the field trying to escape. "RUN!"_

_The boy yelped, starting to sprint away from the Slasher as he turned to walk away, seeing helicopters landing to deploy troops onto the field while the commander joined in to greet Logan._

_"Where's your platoon, soldier?" Asked the Commander._

_"All dead." He replied._

_"And the enemy?" He asked._

_"Only villagers that are left are the women and children," Logan said. "they're fine, there's no need to harm them."_

_"Move forward!" The commander ordered his men, making them move towards the field. "Good job with clearing the mess out for us despite the circumstances. I'm sorry you had to lose your platoon in the end."_

_"Don't mention it, Bub." He replied as he stared at his reflection from the water. "I'm the Best There is at What I Do."_

* * *

Logan stared at himself in a broken mirror, sitting in on a rooftop while he worked the batteries, trying to make the radio that he brought with him to work once again.

_I don't remember much about my early life... Of course, I had some parts and pieces restored previously, but I only remember gaps of who I was before losing my memory to some asshole that shot me in the head, such as the fact that I'm over 200 years old. Fought in a lot of wars, too many to count. And I was the Best There is at What I Did._

As he sat on the roof, he saw the woman named Melita walking to Josie's bar as it was filled with people who either hunted animals or drove long haul trucks, all of them were there for the one person that was missing.

"Alright," One of the hunters spoke out loud, getting everyone's attention while Melita walked inside. "The last time everyone saw Len, he was goin' over to them woods to hunt. He didn't come back, so we're gonna look for him. Them woods are big as the Titanic, so we're gonna be splittin' into separate groups."

As he continued to strategize with his group, Melita sat on the bar, listening in on the conversation when the bartender came over to her side of the counter.

"Can I get you, somethin' miss?" The bartender asked, getting Melita's attention.

"Um..." She looked at the wide selection of booze before making up her mind. "Just, the club soda, thank you."

"Club soda, comin' right up."

He went to get Melita's drink while she listened in onto the rest of the conversation the hunters were still going on about as Logan walked inside, seeing the woman he met earlier in the store as he walked to the other side of the bar, being careful not to startle her as he greeted the bartender.

"Hey," Logan called out, looking at the bartender. "I need to test out these batteries. Can you help me out?"

"Sure." The bartender approached Logan. "What kind of batteries are ya usin'?"

"Lithium-Ion." He replied as he handed him the batteries.

"Hmm... Is this for a vehicle?"

"Not quite. Can you help me out or not?"

"I'm getting there, just let me just test these batteries out."

The bartender assisted Logan in the batteries while Melita was waiting on her drink, she turned to one of the hunters inside of the bar, speaking to them in person.

"So, your friend, Len," Melita mentioned. "Does he usually go missing during these hunting trips?"

"No, ma'am, he never does." Answered one of the group members. "Lenny's always been careful about huntin' out there alone. He even wrote a guidebook 'bout survivin' the wilderness."

"Which is botherin' the shit outta us because this is the first time that Len's gone missing." Another search party member said.

"Okay," Melita spoke. "How many copies has Len's guidebook sold so far?"

"Well, he hasn't quite published it yet."

"In fact, he was going to have it published today, which is something that's been also botherin' us since Len's been known to commit to his timeframe."

"Never once, has he ever been late. Not once."

Melita sighed. "Alright, does his family know that he's currently missing?"

"Oh, ma'am, I'm afraid that Len doesn't really have any family no more." A hunter said.

"His wife died of childbirth many Dog Years ago. His only son got killed by a damn bear five years ago."

"Which was the reason why Len wrote that book, to inform folks who participate in this type of sport on what mistakes they should avoid."

"So, getting his guidebook published today was very personal to Len?" Melita asked.

"Honestly, I think it's safe to say that the book Lenny wrote was the one thing that could give him some closure after what happened to his son." Another spoke. "It would've cleared his guilty conscience had he not gone missing last night."

"I apologize for askin', but does Lenny disappearin' have to do with them other missin' folks you're lookin' into?"

Melita pushed her hair out of her face after hearing the question. "Possibly. Truth be told, there were cases of people disappearing out in the woods in local towns ranging from Midwestern America and now South Western Canada for the past 6 months."

"You don't think Lenny disappearin' is connected somehow, do ya?" A hunter asked.

"I'm still trying to figure that out myself." She answered honestly. "But if you guys hear anything else, just give me a call."

She handed them her card and proceeded to leave the bar while Logan watched her do so, the bartender came back with the batteries, having noticed that the reporter was gone.

"Oh, she's already leavin'?" The bartender asked. "I haven't even served her drink yet."

"Do the batteries work alright?" Logan asked.

"Oh, they sure do, sir." He hands him back the radio as Logan gently took it away from his hands. "Do you need help settin' it up though?"

"Don't worry," Logan reassured as he turned to leave. "I've got it handled."

He exited Josie's as he walked on the sidewalk, passing Melita's car on the way as she was seen on her computer sorting through the files. Then she grabbed her audio recorder as she stared at a picture of herself and a blonde, sighing as she activated the device.

"Day 256, Melita Garner speaking. I just arrived in Alberta this morning after learning of another disappearance that took place just last night."

She turned to look through other missing case files regarding people going missing.

"Same M.O. as the last bunch; someone was alone in the woods the night before, never to be seen again the next day. Everyone that disappeared has followed the same pattern, which leads me to the Canadian province... And why?"

* * *

Logan was out creating a fireplace for himself after he got the radio to function once more. He was resting his hands, feeling the warmth of the flame when rain settled into the night, making his attempt to sleep warmly set in vain as he cursed himself, standing up as he turned to lay inside of the cave, covering himself in his own personal blanket.

As he set a lamplight on, he looked through the box he had with him, seeing a newspaper headlined by the Daily Bugle was titled as he got a good look at it.

TRAGEDY IN DALLAS RALLY KILLS HUNDREDS; MUTANT/HUMAN UNITY IS REST IN PIECES.

Having read the one memory he dreads the most, Logan threw the article on the ground, growling lowly at that tainted thought.

_Everyone probably knows that Humanity has had a problem with people like me ever since the dawn of time but ever since 7/15th, things have never been any shitier than they were before._

He sorted through the box, seeing a familiar X shaped emblem on what was used to be a part of a belt.

_Some who are like me would probably call it hell._

Gunshots have been heard outside his cave as he turned his head around, the shots heard booming throughout the woods as he started to get up, walking out into the rain.

_Although, if there's a bright side to this hell, it's that I never had to deal with trouble for the past twenty years... Until now at least._

Gunfire soon had screamed into the mix as Logan began to sprint in the rain, trying to get to the source of the chaos that was happening out there in the nearest vicinity. When he arrived, he saw a few dead hunters lying on the ground, much to his dismay.

 _They're all dead. Damn, I came_ _here_ _too late just as I came too late in Dallas._

As he knelt down to examine the corpses, he looked through them, seeing that they all had deep cuts on them, some on the chest and others on the face. He turned his face down to find any prints when he saw a pawprint of unknown origins as he examined the large shape.

_This was caused by a savage beast... But this couldn't have been a grizzly._

Thunder roared at the same time as a bear did as Logan turned around, hearing the sounds of pain as he got his Claws out. Then as he walked over to the grizzly, he saw a cut deepened onto his back, similar to the hunters as well as a bullet placed on the side of his shoulder. The mammal being injured severely as Logan walked over to his neighbor.

"What the hell?" Logan asked out loud as he tried to get a look at the claw mark on the grizzly's back when the bear roared in pain. Stepping back, he examined the grizzly tone of voice as it laid its head on the wet ground, suffering as he smelled the approach of death coming for this bear.

"Don't make me do this." Logan said, not wanting to have to do the job as the bear moaned, wanting the pain to end.

He sighed, knowing that there was no way for him to heal the injuries on time, he raised his Claw up high and stabbed the grizzly, making it roar one last time until its suffering has come to a fatal end.

He pulled the blades out as he looked at the wounds. One ranging from a claw marking while the other was a bullet on the shoulder as Logan narrowed his eyes down.

_This poor bastard was at the wrong place at the wrong time when the Hunters were getting slaughtered, making them believe it was the one attacking them... But really, he was the one that was trying to run away from whatever the hell attacked them._

**"ARRRRRAAAAAGGHHHHH!"**

A shriek was heard in the woods, causing him to turn around to see a pair of red eyes glaring brightly into the night, its eyes just staring at the Caveman before it made its departure, leaving Logan all alone when he had his sights on the ominous figure. Once Logan finished his stare, he began to make his departure as well.

_And something tells me that whatever actually killed these people is something much worse than a mere grizzly._

Hours after he left the scene, the sun had already risen when police arrived on the scene. As they starting lifting the bodies out of the forest, Melita walked in to join the incident as she approached one of the officers.

"Excuse me, Melita Garner! I'm a reporter." She introduces herself as she shows off her badge.

"Well, that's odd." The officer said as he saw the badge. "We don't get many reporters up here."

"Well, I'm not like any reporter you met." She promised. "Can you tell me what happened here?"

"A tragedy, that's what happened." The officer answered as he saw the hunters getting carried out in body bags. "A grizzly attacked one of the hunting community's search party for one of their own."

"How? Weren't they armed?"

"They were, but apparently that grizzly that killed 'em somehow got into a fight with another grizzly, ended up on a rampage."

"Are you sure there's more to this? I researched this place, most bears don't normally come out into the open until it's springtime."

"Well, you're livin' in Canada, ma'am. Temperature's much different 'round here. Now if you have any more questions, ask whoever signs off the autopsy report."

The officer left to turn to his fellows while Melita sighed, turning around to leave the woods as Logan observed her, being on the top of a tree to get a better look.

* * *

Later, Melita arrived at the town's clinic as she walked over to the receptionist's area, meeting with the desk woman.

"Hi," Melita said. "There were a few hunters that were killed by a grizzly last night, I was told that they were taken here."

"Oh, I'm sorry, honey," The nurse said. "I'm afraid you'll have to wait for the doctor to finish his autopsy report."

"For how long?"

"Well, bear attacks are common 'round here, so it probably won't take long."

She nodded. "Thank you."

Melita walked over to sit on a chair, waiting for the doctor when Logan happened to be sitting next to her, much to her surprise.

"Hello there," Melita said, seeing the Caveman. "I guess this town is much smaller than I thought."

There was silence with the Caveman as Melita sees him just staring into the wall without even a response.

"I'm sorry... Did you know someone-?"

"I heard you at the bar yesterday..." Logan said, interrupting Melita without a second thought.

"Excuse me?"

He turned his head around, facing the reporter. "At the bar, you talking to the hunters, asking about their missing friend. You said that it had something to do with other people goin' missing for the past 6 months."

"Oh." Melita sounded like a child when she spoke. "Well, I said that it could be possible that it is connected to the other disappearances-!"

"What do they have in common?" Logan asked.

Melita blinked, having been interrupted for the second time in a row. "Well, from what I gathered, they all went missing by being alone in the woods, be it hunting or just simply going on a walk."

"What else?"

Melita just raised a brow having been asked that. "Pardon me?"

"What else was there?" He repeated the question. "Were there any people getting killed by a wild animal? Were there sightings of Red Eyes during the night? Sounds of disturbing howls?"

Melita just stared at Logan having been asked those odd questions. "I'm sorry, are you a cop or something? Because if you are, I just spoke to one of you, and you guys weren't exactly the most helpful when I asked about the bodies."

"Just answer the question, did people end up dead when others went missing?"

She just gave Logan a look after being told to answer his questions. "Well, someone's clearly demanding."

"That's because I'm not fucking around, now do people normally get killed during the past 6 months?"

"Tch... No! No one has ever been murdered before!" Melita answered.

"But?" Logan asked, leaving her to ponder the question as she began to think.

"But..." Melita began. "But there were always accidents just like this one."

"Like what for instance?"

"Like... Like wolf attacks for instance... And bear attacks, but nothing like this." She shook her head. "Anyway, who are you? Why are you interested in this? I was told that the hunters were killed by a bear."

"Bear didn't kill 'em." Logan corrected. "Something else did."

Melita just blinked having been told that. "Like what?"

"I don't know, that's why I came to you for info." He answered as he got up. "And you've just about given me everything you got, so I'll be out of your way."

He began to leave the clinic, leaving Melita behind as she was left confused by what she had heard.

"Hold on!" She demanded, getting off of her seat and joining Logan on his walk. "Do you know something that I don't? Because clearly you know something that no one else doesn't! And, what the fuck were you on about Red Eyes?!"

"Listen, just forget about it, lady," Logan told her. "I'm just some crazy hobo speaking nonsense, that's all."

"Well, you clearly have the look of it, but you clearly don't have the act for it. I know when people don't explain all the details, and you're clearly one of them!"

"Well, you're clearly mistaken."

"Am I?" Melita made it her way to stand in front of the Caveman. "Because it looks to me that you know something that I don't! What are you? CSIS?"

"Please, don't flatter yourself, I ain't got a fucking badge."

"Then what are you exactly?"

Logan sighed, looking at the reporter. "...A nobody." He shoved her out of his way. "Now do yourself a favor, leave me the fuck alone."

He walked away from her, leaving her to scoff at the rude behavior he has as she just shook her head.

"...Asshole."

She turned to make her leave, getting out her purse to get out her car keys... Which were missing all of the sudden.

"God damn... Where the hell are my keys?"

Suddenly, an engine was run loudly as she turned around, widening her eyes in disbelief as Logan was seen driving her car.

"...What the Fuck?!" Melita shouted in justified anger. "Hey... HEY! That's my car!"

She continued to shout, despite her best efforts as Logan drove right out of the street, leaving Melita behind right outside of the cold as cursed at the Caveman, shouting in anger.

While shouted the word, FUCK, loud enough for anyone in the nearest proximity to hear, Logan sighed as he leaned back against the driver's seat, driving to his next destination.

_Well, what do you know? 20 years in, and I still got it._

As he drove in the snow, however, there were a pair of eyes watching from far away as Logan was being spied on through thermal vision, much to the individual's curiosity and amusing joy.

"...Well, I'll be damned." The individual said to itself. "That stubborn ass, Son of a Bitch is still breathing."

* * *

Later, Logan arrived at another bar in town. The one where cage fights occurred frequently as he saw a match play out before him, seeing the two men fight each other out while approaching the bartender.

"Hey," Logan called the server. "I'd like a beer."

"Sure thing."

As the bartender went to give him a drink, the tv began to play out a commercial for Trask Industries as it began to resume it's broadcast on live tv.

**"20 years have passed since the tragedy that occurred in Dallas, and Trask International is, and always has been holding your hand together in service for the betterment of all Humanity... Trask International, solving tomorrow's problems today."**

The commercial had come to an end, turning to sports as Logan peered his eyes down, two of the hunters walked inside as they seemingly enjoyed the fight happening inside.

"Damn, look at that fucker go!" One hunter said, raising his glass. "Crusher's really giving him a hard time!"

"Crusher?" The second hunter, a friend, asked. "That's his name?"

"That's right. Crusher Hogan what people call him in New York. He came all the way from the 5 Boroughs after winnin' three grand against Bonesaw."

"Seriously? I thought it was that other guy. The Spider-Guy."*

"Nah, he only got a hundred bucks. The host denied the rest and kept it as reassurance since the game was supposed to last against him for three minutes. And rumor has it that he conked him out in Two."

"Yeesh, that's gotta suck."

"Yeah, well maybe he had a good reason for it. The host probably thought of the last champion as a Mutant or something."

"A Mutant? Please, those things haven't been around for 20 years."

"Doubtful. I heard there were Mutant sightings going around in New York. One of them looked like a Rhino while the other was literally made out of Sand."

"I heard those were only Enhanced."

"Eh, Enhanced, Mutant, Inhuman, Alien, whatever. They're all the same, all of them freaks to me anyway."

As the two sat down, Crusher Hogan was seen nailing a punch at his opponent as he was flung right onto the mat with his nose bleeding as everyone booed at Crusher, having gotten Logan's attention while he was being served his drink.

"Damn... That gotta hurt!"

"Yeah... If only Lenny could see this shit play out."

At that moment, Logan turned to the hunters, having heard of the missing Hunter's name said out loud as they continued having drinks.

"Hell, it's a shame what happened to the rest of the boys lookin' for 'im... That goddamn Grizzly really fucked them up badly."

"Yeah... Good thing that they killed it before their wounds bled out. It would have driven me nuts tryin' to search for it if they hadn't done so."

"Hey."

The two stopped conversing to turn around, seeing Logan standing before them as the crowd continued to roar.

"Can I join you both?"

One of them nodded their head, approving of his company. "Sure. Have a seat."

"Thanks."

He sat down next to them, sharing a beer with the two as he stared out into the open space.

"So uh... I heard about what happened to the last group of hunters from last night. Such a goddamn tragedy that it happened while someone is missing, ain't it?"

The other hunter nodded his head, biting his lip in bitterness. "Yeah... Such a goddamn tragedy."

"Yeah... We lost two of our friends searchin' for Len... The guy who's missin'. He was out huntin' a couple of nights ago, but he never came back. I'm startin' to think that Grizzly might've-!"

"Oh, fuck that, Baptiste." The Hunter claimed, raising his voice slightly. " _Fuck_ that. We can't give up on Len, not right now. He could still be in danger, we can't stop lookin' for 'im."

"Paul, just think about it for a moment. Len went out hunting, he never came back. A group went in search of him, and they ended up in body bags. How do you think this is going to lead?"

"I think that if they haven't found Len's body, then we shouldn't just give up and waltz back into our daily lives. The others, sure; we'll send our condolences, but Len? Fuck no! If there ain't a body, then there's still a chance in hell that he might be out there."

"But now that a whole of group of hunters is dead, people aren't going to feel up for a search party. In fact, they're bound to be scared to go lookin' after the bloodbath that went on last night."

"I don't see why people would do that, considerin' the Grizzly's dead."

"There's a dozen bears out here in Canada. There's likely a chance of another one showin' up after the last!"

"Then if we find another Grizzly, we shoot it until it's fuckin' dead!"

"Well, who else is going to help us? Because the party extension is supposed to consist of three people, Paul. And right now, there's only _two_ of us."

"Well, what about me?" Logan asked, acting curiously. "I can come with ya, tag along to help find your missing friend."

Paul raised a brow, having heard an odd request from the Caveman. "Really? Are you a Hunter, sir?"

"...I'm considered to be retired, but I'm open to making an exception. See, I happen to have known these woods for a long, _long_ time, and I know just about everything good and bad about the wildlife. In fact, I can your guide for wherever you need to go to."

"Is that so?" Paul asked with great interest. "You hear that, Georges? This guy is willin' to help us out!"

"I ain't sure, Paul. We hardly even know this guy. He's a complete stranger to us."

"Well, then let us be polite and introduce to each other! I'm Paul, Paul Cartier. This here is Georges Baptiste. And who are you, my good sir?"

"...James," Logan told them, raising his hand to offer a handshake. "James Howlett."

"Well then, James, it's nice meetin' ya," Paul said out of courtesy. "Say, since you're real good at huntin', are you real good in a fight?"

"You'd be surprised," Logan told him with a smirk. "I've had plenty of fights in a lifetime, I sometimes can't even count just how many I've been in."

"Well, why don't we see it for ourselves?"

"Paul, come on."

"No, no, I'm serious here! This guy says he's good at a fight, so I wanna see him fight."

"I'm flattered, but I'm gonna have to-!"

"Alright, who else wants to face the CRUSHER?!" Crusher Hogan's voice roared in the arena as the bar's occupants roared in the excitement of the fight.

Having heard of the Fighter announce his openings of another opponent, Paul made it his way to raise Logan's hand up. "He does! This good sir does, right here!"

"Paul, for fuck's sake, no!"

**"And we have ourselves another challenger! Into the arena, good sir!"**

"Fuck, goddammit Paul! How many have you had to drink tonight? Jesus."

Logan sighed, standing up with his hands raised. "Hey, guys, I'm sorry, but I'm gonna have to decline." The crowd moaned in disappointment. "I'm sorry, but this isn't really my thing-!"

"Hey!" Crusher Hogan shouted, pointing at Logan. "What are you? Some kind of _Pussy?!"_

Logan's brow started to lower, decreasing his calm demeanor as he turned to the wrestler.

"...What the Fuck did you call me?"

"You heard me, _Pussy!"_ Crusher said in a mocking tone. "What the Fuck are you gonna do about it?!"

The crowd roared as many eyes diverted towards Logan, whose own began to cast down to a deadly glare as he sighed through his nose, not bothering to speak out the words that he wanted to say when he knew that words were not needed for this particular necessity.

"...Hold my beer," Logan said as he took off his coat. "I'm gonna be busy for a while."

Georges nodded as he held onto Logan's drink, watching him walk into the cage as he approached the announcer.

"Alright, this guy supposed to be a Wrestler or somethin'?"

"Both. Crusher Hogan is both! Now, do you have any requests?"

"Yeah. Tell this asshole in front of me that if he kicks me in the balls, I'm gonna take it personally."

The announcer blinked before nodding his head, having thought of it as a fair request as he approached Crusher Hogan, Logan continued to stare at his opponent as if he were mere prey to observe.

_It's true what I said earlier... Cage fights were part of a gig prior to bein' an X-Men, so this was technically life long before I met Charles... Long before 7/15... Long before any of this Avengers shit started up, whatever the hell you wanna call it._

The bell began to ring as the two competitors fought, with Crusher landing the first hit on Logan, nailing a sharp hook in the face.

And at that moment, crowds begin to roar as Logan took a step back, having taken a punch for the first time in ages as he still held his ground with his face turned away, causing Crusher to cast a smug look.

"What's the matter? Can't take a hit, huh?"

Logan just breathed, remaining silent as he stood on the ring, reveling in that first hit that he's taken.

"Hey, midget!" Crusher shouted loud enough for his opponent to hear. "Midget, can you hear me still? Or did I knock out both of your eardrums-?!"

Before he could land another punch, Logan turned around and caught it with his bare hand, and grabbed his arm so he could flip him onto his back, slamming him onto the floor as the crowd shouted in reaction to that sudden surprise attack, witnessing Logan giving no chances for Crusher to even fight back as he pounded his face in with his own fists.

_The thing about my Claws is; it takes a lot of discipline, a lot of concentration to hone them at bay... You see, whenever I'm pissed off and I don't really want to Snikt them out when I wanna beat someone to a pulp, I tend to hold back my punches... Because apparently, the key component to unleashing them at will is based on speed and reflex... And if I move at the wrong reflex..._

Logan growled as he raised his hand up, pausing slightly as a small ounce of blood started to drip down on the ring... Then as he paused, his eyes turned to his raised fist, seeing just one blade barely popping out within an inch out of his fist as he panted, having regained some semblance of composure while blood dripped just from the tip of his Adamantium metal from the beatdown from moments earlier.

_Well... Let's just say that if I don't hold myself together, then otherwise, shit really hits the fan._

Logan breathed as he turned his head down, seeing Crusher moaning in pain as he lies on the floor, hearing the crowd roared, pleased with this fight while he stood up, retracting that Blade back into his bone as the announcer approached the Caveman with an eager look on his face.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the unthinkable has happened!" The announcer said while using his microphone. "Crusher has been Crushed! What an astonishing turn of events we have ourselves tonight! May I present to you the winner of the match..."

The announcer then turned around, muffling the mic's sound speakers as he faced Logan. "Sorry, who are you?"

Logan sighed as wiped some of the blood off his hand, shaking his head.

"...Fuck it," Logan said. "Just call me the Caveman, I don't give a shit."

The announcer shrugged, having heard his acknowledgment so he could release the mic and raise it towards his lips.

"May I present to you... The CAVEMAN!"

The crowd shouted in excitement as Logan walked out of the cage, rubbing his hands together while he approached Baptiste and Cartier, the sober being amazed by his fight with a Wrestler.

"Goddamn, you're good!" Georges complimented as he handed Logan back his drink. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Logan chuckled slightly, turning to the hunter. "You could say I've had a lot of practice."

"YAY!"

Paul shouted in a drunken haze as he turned around and wrapped his arms around Logan, cheerful of his victory while the sober were left slightly embarrassed of his action.

"You won the fight..." Paul said in blissful congratulation. "You're the Champion now... You deserve a big, shiny medal for it!"

Logan sighed as he patted on Paul's back. "Yeah, sure I do... Can you please get off now?"

"I got 'em." Baptiste began to pull Paul off of Logan. "Come on, man, let go."

"Aw, but I don't wanna."

He kept on pulling on Cartier until eventually the man gave into his drunken stupor and fell right asleep as Logan quickly moved in to help out Georges, the bar continuing the ever-growing noise that lives on throughout the night.

* * *

Later, the pair drove to Paul's home in the woods as they stopped in front of the house, stepping out of the car to bring in the unconscious man now awaking from his hazy slumber.

"Oh... God." Paul moaned as he was carried by one arm by Georges. "I'm not feeling so good."

"Yeah? Well, serves you right for drinking too much at the bar, you drunk moron." Georges said as helped him walk. "Now come on. We're bringin' you back inside."

"Uh... We?"

"Yeah, "We". Me and our friend that you had fightin' in the ring."

"Oh... You mean the Caveman actually came with us?"

Logan sighed as he looked at the two. "Say, you need help carrying his ass inside?"

Georges shook his head, waving his hand sideways. "Nah... Much appreciated, but I can handle the weight lifting." He then started getting out a pair of keys. "Here though. You can at least help me unlock the door, so I can set him inside the couch."

Logan received the keys, feeling the metal touching the skin of his palm. "You ain't putting him to bed?"

"Hell no. The last time I did that, he puked on the side of his pillow, he and got pissed off at _me_ for it. I don't need to hear any of that tomorrow, so I'm putting him on the couch so that if he ever needs to pull off some of that stomach issues, he can do it on the floor."

Logan shrugged, making a small hum at that as he turned around and entered the front door, using the key to get inside the homestead. Once they set foot inside, they helped guide Paul into the cabin, leading him into the living room while he began to feel nauseated.

"Oh, Jesus." Paul groaned, covering his mouth. "I... I need to go... To the toilet."

"Fuck."

"Okay."

The two stepped away as Paul started to let go of Georges grip and stumbled into the bathroom, slamming the door shut right before the sweet, peaceful sounds of puke began to fill in the quiet vacant household, leaving Logan and Georges the only one to hear his beautiful "Singing."

"Does he always end his nights like this?" Logan asked, pointing at the bathroom door as Georges rubbed his face in embarrassment.

"Not all the time... But this has got to be one of the worst I've ever seen."

As they got acquainted with each other, there was a small knock on the door just loud enough for them to hear as Logan tilted his head, sniffing his nostrils.

Then, as he sniffed, he could feel a certain presence behind the door... As the air dust was sucked into his nose, he exhaled through his nostrils once more, blowing out the particles as the dust zoomed in onto the door, and into the open eye hole as Melita Garner was seen just standing right outside the front door.

_Shit... Her again?_

"Hey, would you like to stay here for a while? Talk about what we should do tomorrow?" Georges asked.

"Uh, maybe later. Meet me at Josie's in the morning; we'll talk more about it then."

Georges nodded his head. "Fine by me."

"Hey, is there a back I can get out of?"

"Yeah, there's the backyard. You could sneak on out from there while I have a chat with whoever's standing outside the front."

"That would be awfully appreciative, thank you."

"Don't mention it. You just stay safe out there, alright?"

"Will do."

Logan began to turn around and leave as Georges entered the front door and opened it up, seeing Melita standing right outside the house.

"Hi, Melita Garner, San Francisco Press. Sorry to intrude on this hour."

"Don't be. This ain't even my house anyway."

Melita smiled slightly, holding onto her purse. "...Is the owner home right now?"

"Uh, yeah, currently puking his brains out in the bathroom."

"Oh god, is this a bad time?"

"No, you're fine. Paul told me that you were coming sooner or later, so you may as well come inside."

He leads her into the house as Melita walked out of the cold, breathing in the home's A/C while Georges closed the door behind her.

"Paul gonna take a while to let the liquor out of the system, so if you can interview me if you'd like... Can I get you anything while we wait for our mutual friend?"

Melita shook her head. "Thank you, but I'm fine." She started to point at the couch. "Can I sit here?"

"Please."

Melita offered her gratitude and began to sit down on the brown leather couch as Georges sat down on a wooden chair.

"So um... You and Paul been hunting together long?"

"All our lives, actually. Our Fathers have passed it down to us as tradition way back in April of '73, and we haven't left the family business ever since."

"Really? Do you have any family around here?"

Georges shook his head. "No, ma'am. Our wives and children moved out of here a long time ago, moved to either one of the big cities like Toronto, or moved way down in the States."

Melita hummed as she nodded her head, writing down her notes, aware that Georges was still looking at her.

"...Pardon my curiosity, but... May I just ask what you're doing up here?"

Melita sighed as she finished taking notes. "Well... For 6 months now, there were a series of disappearances that have become widespread throughout the entire continent, and many of them have remained disturbingly silent."

"Disappearances based off of folks getting lost in the woods?"

"Yes, actually. Um, you see; many don't realize this, but it's starting to become a very odd pattern."

"Do many of them result in bloodbaths? Gettin' slaughtered by wild bears?"

"No, thankfully. This one was the only recorded incident involving a bear attack so far."

Georges leaned back, sighing. "So... In many of these disappearances... Did you happen to lose someone you know back then?"

Melita's hands began to pause mid-air as she lowered her eyes down. Her expression showing of loss and regret, even if it was hard to tell from just one stare at her.

"...Yes, actually, I have."

"Hmm... So I have reason to believe that this one is somewhat personal, isn't it?"

"...You could say that." She cleared her throat. "Okay, uh... Speaking of disappearances; do many often-?"

As she was in the middle of asking a question, a loud BANG erupted from inside of the bathroom as they turned around, hearing some gargled noise from just sitting in their spots.

"Whoa..." Georges turned around, raising a hand up. "Uh, 'Scuse me for one moment."

As Georges got up, he walked over to the door and made some knocks, asking if Paul was doing okay while Logan walked out of the house, sensing the two were busy at the time as he started to take his leave and venture out into the woods.

But just as he took a step, a stick began to snap in place, making him turn around to see what snapped, as if expecting someone to stand behind him. But no... No, all that was is a Raccoon just standing on the ground, making a soft squeak as it noticed the Caveman just staring at it.

Once Logan sighed, deeming it necessary to consider his walk, he turned around and began to walk in the dark, just in time for someone to walk out of the shadows and tail him from behind his own back.

While Logan continued the walk, he continued to face forward, taking in inhalation from his nasal glands to take in the scent of someone following him from behind.

_Great... Either this is the guy everyone has been worried sick about, or maybe someone that wants a taste of me. Either way; he thinks I don't know he's there... And that works just fine with me._

After taking some distance away from the house, Logan made a sharp right turn behind three pine trees, making the silent pursuer retrace his steps and turn his hooded head around, only to find that the Caveman had suddenly vanished.

Looking around, seeing that it was too dark to even look around the field, he started to lower a duffle bag and get out a heavily advanced rifle, using it to activate night vision in order to find his missing target.

However, as the bright green vision began to light up, he found that Logan was still nowhere in sight as he kept looking sideways, trying to find the man he was looking for.

"Dammit... Where the hell did he go?"

As he took a few steps forward, he had failed to see that Logan was right there... Hanging above the tree right behind the person in question as the hooded figure began to turn around, he was moments too late as Logan pounced onto his pursuer, pinning him down into the snow as he lowered his hood down, revealing a dark-skinned man with dreadlocks.

"I'm only going to ask this once, and after that, you aren't getting any second chances," Logan told him, holding himself together. "Who are you and what are you following me for?"

The man in Dreads sighed, looking at Logan dead in the eye.

"...Lucas, Bishop." He answered sternly. "I've been sent to find you."

"Why?"

"Because I know who are you... Wolverine."

Logan began to breathe intensively, having heard that name in decades as his firm attitude began to turn into one of rage.

"...That's not who I am anymore."

"Really? Do you stealing a woman's car, beating up some wrestler in a cage, and pouncing me like a natural predator not describe the attributes of the Wolverine? Because the only thing that is missing are those sharp Adamantium Claws of yours, which I'm surprised you haven't used yet."

"...You wanna see some Claws?" Logan's hand began to bury themselves, gradually sinking his Claws out. "Here... I'll show you."

He raised his hand up, ready to cut him open when Bishop raised his hands up.

"Wait!" Bishop said. "Wait, stop! You have it all wrong, Logan! I'm not here to hurt you!

"Bullshit; why the hell are you tailing me for?"

"Because I wanted to talk someplace where there wasn't anyone looking! Now for fuck's sakes, can you just let me explain myself?"

Logan sighed, lowering his brow slightly as he started to stand up, letting Bishop go so he could get up onto his own feet.

"You have two minutes... Afterward, I'm gone, now get to it."

Bishop groaned, grabbing his weapon so he could put it onto his back harness. "Listen... You're not going to believe this now, but you and I are allies."

"Logan raised a brow. "Allies? Allies against what exactly?"

"Allies against Trask International."

"Why Trask International?"

"Because they're responsible for what happened on 7/15."

Logan blinked, raising a brow at that accusation as he listened to Bishop's words, causing a grin to form his lips.

"Oh? Now I've caught your attention? Good, 'cause maybe you'll stick around long enough for me to explain."

"...Trask International didn't do it."

"Yeah? Why's that?"

"Because they helped the world heal for the last 2 decades, they've done good things-!"

"Yeah, sure, I'm sure they did... At least, not until after Dallas, Mutants became the most hated beings on the face of the Earth. People died, the X-Men, the Brotherhood, all got turned into public enemies while Trask International was hailed as a hero. Kind of a weird coincidence, don't you think?"

Logan shook his head, turning around. "Alright, I'm getting out of here."

"Already? But I thought you'd give me 2 minutes, not 20 seconds."

"Look, if you want somebody's help, why don't you go find Captain America, huh? I heard he's such a boy scout, he'll do just about anything to solve all the world's problems."

"I can't do that, Logan." Bishop began to follow Logan. "See, I've spent 20 years of my entire life looking for answers, learning the details of what really happened, and the people responsible for it while _you_ spent 20 years in a cave."

"Why? Because someone sent you to digging for some clues?"

"Yes, Logan, and someone was you!"

At that moment, Logan stopped right in his tracks, causing Bishop to cease his movements as well as he turned around, looking at the man with a gun.

"...What are you talking about?"

Bishop took a few steps towards the Wolverine, feeling the snow touching his forehead as snowflakes began to fall from the clouds. "20 years ago, right after the fireworks had ended, someone figured something shady was going on with Trask International, and that someone was you, Logan. It was you that sent me on this quest, that sent me to dig and dig with every fiber of my being to search for the answers. It was you that told me not to find you until we learned the answers, that we were ready to fight back."

"We?" Logan asked, taking some steps towards Bishop. "Who the hell is _"We"_?

"The Force, an X-Force... People who have been hiding in the dark, just like you." Bishop took another step forward. "See, you didn't spend 20 years inside of a cave waiting to die, you spent 20 years waiting for the right moment to rise from the ashes of Dallas, waiting for me to help you pick up where we left off, to enact justice on the people who wronged us all on both sides of this."

Logan just stared at Bishop as he took one more step closer, having become face to face with each other.

"...There are more Mutants?"

Bishop nodded his head. "There are others, yes... And they need you, Logan, now more than ever, because something's coming. And whatever that something is, you are about to be standing right at the center of it whether you like it or not."

Logan just turned around, having heard everything Bishop had to say as the snow continued to fall down onto their shoulders, feeling the cold breeze flowing through the air.

"...If what you say is true..." Logan turned around, facing Bishop. "How come I don't remember any of the things I told you?"

"Well, that's just it; when you told everyone to hide, you said that you couldn't be trusted to know anything about the Resistance... So..."

Bishop began to get out a pistol and unload the clip out of his weapon, getting out a bullet laced with Adamantium as Logan's eyes peered right at it.

"You had this gun filled with Adamantium bullets, and you had yourself shot in the head, wiping away your very memory, everything you had remembered the most from 7/15."

Logan scoffed slightly, seeing the bullets before him as he took one from Bishop's hand.

"...That can't be true... One of these bullets would have killed me."

"I know... That's why you trusted me to do the job for you."

Logan turned his head towards Bishop, having heard his confession right then and there. But before he could ask, there was a sound of screams coming from a distance as they turned around, hearing terror being unleashed from afar.

"What did you do?" Logan asked, facing the sounds of cries. "What the fuck did you do?!"

"This isn't me," Bishop admitted. "Trust me, I was only after you, not them."

"Shit." Logan started to run. "We have to help them."

"Logan, we don't have time for this-!"

"Look, you said that we're allies, right?" Logan turned around, facing Bishop. "So unless you wanna shoot me in the head again, you can either stand around and stay out of my way or you can help me fight whatever the hell is here!"

Bishop grimaced, curling his lips with a small scowl before putting his pistol away and grabbing his rifle ready in hand, seeing Logan running towards danger.

"Fuck it."

* * *

_Earlier... Several Minutes Ago..._

"I... I need to go... To the toilet."

"Fuck."

"Okay."

Paul was seen entering the bathroom, stumbling over to puke into the toilet as the side effects of the hangover began to take effect.

"Christ almighty, I had a lot to drink..."

He began to take his time unleashing his bowels from the liquor produce, puking just enough to get it out of his system. He sighed, flushing the toilet as he stood onto his feet, turning to face the mirror as he stared at his face, seeing a trail of vomit on his lips, causing him to wipe it off with a towel.

Soon as he did so, the doorbell rang, causing his head to turn around to listen to the noise, raising a brow.

"...Hey... Who's... *Coughs* Who the hell-?"

He started to cough some more, the feeling of a dry throat starting to etch itself into the body as he turned to the sink and lowered his head, coughing out air from his own lungs.

Then... That changed drastically into blood as his own fluids were spat down into the sink, causing his eyes to raise in grave concern.

"What the fuck?"

He continued to cough, covering his hands to prevent any more of his own blood to spill as he looked at himself in the mirror to notice something entirely different.

Before then just a moment ago, he had brown hair, on his head and arms... Now they've turned Snow White, much to his shock as he widened his eyes further.

"What... The fuck?!"

As he tried asking questions, the coughing began to mix with gargles, as if he felt like he was about to choke. Then he spent the next couple of minutes trying to get toilet paper to cover most of the blood, which at that point, things took a turn for the worst.

As soon as he tried wiping himself, he took notice that his eyes changed from his average human color into a pure shade of Blood Red, causing him to freak out momentarily before his whimpers turned into a series of growls. His skin replaced with more and more hair, becoming animalistic by nature as his clothes started to shred itself to pieces, Paul began to stumble around to a point where he began to fall onto the floor with a loud BANG!

At that moment, Melita and Georges turned around, having heard the loud noise coming from the restroom as concern flooded their thoughts, replacing anything about the disappearances that occurred in their previous conversation.

"Uh, 'Scuse me for one moment," Georges told Melita as he walked over to the bathroom door, knocking on it. "Hey, Paul! Is everything okay in there?"

The only response he received was sounds of violent growling as he sighed, leaning against the door.

"Damn... The poor fool must be drunk out of his mind, he can't figure out how to lay down in the bathtub."

Melita started to get up, raising her purse up. "Is he going to be okay?"

"Yeah, of course. This kind of thing happens mostly all the time-!"

The door busted right open, pushing Georges out of the way as Melita screamed out of freight, standing back as Paul, or what was left of him, crawled out of the bathroom as his very being was changed into something beyond human... In fact, it was actually in the form of a bizarre yeti having malice to shedding blood from anyone as Georges got back up, stunned by what looked to him to be a Beast.

"What the damn hell?!"

"Oh my god!"

The beast roared as it raised it's torso up, Georges ran to Melita and got out his shotgun, loading it with shells as he got the reporter behind her.

"Stay back!" Georges told it, cocking his weapon. "I'm warning you..."

**"Help..."**

Georges raised a brow, having heard a word utter from the creature. "What?"

**"Georges... Help... Me..."**

"...Paul?" Georges asked, seeing some shred of his clothing still attached to the creature's being as he lowered his weapon. "Oh, Jesus... What happened-?!"

The last thing he knew was Paul swinging his mutated arm and scratching his own chest, leaving bleeding marks on his skin as Georges was flung through the air, crashing down through the table as Melita screamed in pure terror, loud enough for anyone nearby to hear her cries.

**"RAAAAAGHHHHHHH!"**

She turned around, listening to the pale white Albino's roar as she grabbed the shotgun, scared for her life as she stood back, breathing shakingly at the monstrosity standing inside this household.

"Don't you dare come near me!" Melita told the creature, shaking her head with the loaded weapon in hand. "You even come close, and I will shoot your ass!"

Paul growled, having lost any piece of his Humanity that remained with him as he started to crawl himself towards the reporter, having no disregard about doing the same to what he did to his own friend.

Then in a matter of seconds, Melita pulled the trigger, causing the White Beast to fall down due to being shot in the leg as she fired another round, landing the shells into the shoulder as blood splattered onto the walls and floors. Paul wailed in agony as he lay on the floor, injured from the impact of gunpowder as Melita panted from the adrenaline, Georges got up onto his feet, moaning in pain as she took his attention.

"Hey... Are you okay?"

"Mmm..." Georges made mumbling, probably from the shock he's going through as Melita turned to her purse and started getting out her phone.

"Listen, I'm going to call the authorities, but I need your help containing that thing lying on the ground! Okay, I know you're in pain, I just need you to-!"

Without any warning, Georges yelled out of nowhere as Melita turned around, wondering what was wrong with him... Then out of the blue, came Red Eyes spouting from his eyelids as his nails became sharp as a knife, his skin turning into white fur, and his clothes also starting to rip itself apart as his body weight and size started to change drastically, stunning the reporter as she took a step back.

Soon, Baptiste began to let out a series of gargled animalistic growling, the same way Cartier did during his transformation, who speaking of which; his wounds began to heal rapidly, making the terror even fresher in her eyes as she stood back, having just witnessed what happened to these men... And what may also happen to her worst of all...

"Oh god..." Melita started shifting the gauge, attempting to fire another round when the gun started to make a clicking sound, signaling that it has no more ammunition, much to her horrified dismay as she dropped her only weapon now rendered utterly useless, being cornered by two mutated monsters staring at her with so much malicious intent.

As she began pleading for her life, one of the monsters resembling a look of a Yeti started to charge at her, making her scream as she raised her hands up, waiting for the nails to tear her apart when something unexpected happened...

The hand that would have possibly killed her was held mid-air by just one hand as Melita looked up, seeing Logan standing right above her while he used both hands to push the Beast from her, right before he turned around and faced the Reporter that was surprised by his appearance.

_"You?!"_

As she asked the question, more animalistic growling appeared in the background as the two White Monsters stood their ground, looking angry at Logan as he turned to them with mutual resentment.

"Whatever happens next, you get on your feet, you walk out of that door, and you run like hell."

Melita gasped, crawling back as she saw Logan's fists having three sharp blades sticking right out of his own skin, making her even more stunned at his being as she panted, the monsters roared, declaring a battle cry as Logan gritted his teeth in fury.

"GO!"

He launched himself towards the Monsters, unleashing his offensive as he cut at them, piercing their skinned fur while blood was shed on the floor, causing the creatures to howl in pain before smacking Logan right side by the head, launching him over against the wall.

While Logan fell to the ground, knocking over some pictures and a deer mantle, Bishop arrived on the scene, having born witness to the nature of the creatures as his eyes widened at the sight.

"Shit... They're here too."

Logan groaned as he got up on his feet. "Friends of yours?"

"No, Wendigoes. They're deadly and ferocious, infecting anyone via bite or scratch."

He raised a brow. "Wait, these things are _people?!"_

"They were. Now they're dangerous."

Logan nodded his head, letting out the Claws. "So am I."

**"ARRRRRAAAAAAGHHHHH!"**

A loud shriek was let out into the environment as Logan and Bishop covered their ears from the loud piercing scream while the Wendigoes tilted their heads up, hearing a command echo into their minds.

**"WEEEEENDIIIGOOOOOOOO!"**

As that name was screamed into their minds, the two Wendigoes in the house growled ferociously before crawling right out of the home, smashing through the back sliding glass as they disappeared into the woods, ending the scream as the two Mutants looked on at their sudden retreat.

"...Well, that was quick."

Bishop stepped out into the snow, looking out into the dark as the Wendigoes continued to make their prints on the ground.

"Shit... It's the Signal..."

"What signal?" Logan turns to Bishop. "What are you on about?"

He pointed his finger into the air, turning to Logan. "That scream is like morse code for these creatures. I've only ever heard it if Trask Industries Personnel were nearby."

"So what the fuck does that supposed to mean?"

"It means they know where we are." He turned to get back inside. "We have to leave. If they find you, everything we've worked for will be lost!"

"No." Logan his head, backing away from Bishop. "This is not my fight, this is _your_ fight. I have nothing to do with this!"

Bishop started approaching Logan. "Logan... Everything that's happened with Trask has everything to do with you. For Twenty Years, I've been looking through their data, and it just leads the same data that I've read about, which leads directly to _you_."

"And just why the fuck would they want with my data?"

"It's just as I said; something big is coming, and you're about to stand right in the middle of it!"

"And I'm supposed to trust you because what? You shot me in the goddamn head?!"

Bishop scoffed, raising his hands up. "Well, for the record, you were literally asking for it."

Logan shook his head. "Okay, just stop! Just fucking stop for a moment, will you?" He pointed at Bishop. "I don't know what the data says about me, but whatever it says, it clearly hasn't made a formal update because I'm not the same person that I was 2 decades ago, not anymore! So whatever fight you have to put up with, you can put it up without me, because I'm just done with this shit!"

"Tell that to Trask Industries." Logan scoffed, turning around to leave. "I'm not lying about the Wendigo Signal! If Trask is here, then they know that you're not as dead as you want everyone around you to think! What do you think is going to happen when they show up pointing a gun at your face?"

"That's easy; I'll make 'em regret it within every second of their life."

Logan then left the household, leaving Bishop to follow him right as he entered the road filled with tire tracks.

"You realize I'm here for you, right?" Bishop questioned, watching him walk away. "I can't leave this town without this you."

"Then that's your problem, not mine."

Bishop sighed, shaking his head as Logan continued to walk away, venturing into the woods. "Dammit... This is not how I wanted this to go."

As he continued to follow Logan from a distance, Melita was seen running through the snow trying to run away from the household after having been attacked by two vicious creatures as she continued running along the road, spotting two headlights from the distance as this caused her to raise her hands up in immediate urgency.

"HEY! HEY, STOP, PLEASE!"

The vehicle in question began to pull over on the side of the road as she stopped by the driver's window, seeing him and at least 5 more passengers.

"What's the trouble, ma'am?"

Melita gasped, shaking in her coat. "There's... There's a house not far from here! There's been an attack, I-I-I don't know how to explain-!"

"It's okay! It's okay, look. We're working with the Canadian Mounties, we've overheard a disturbance not too far from here, so we're here to check it out."

She sighed out of relief, thankful that help has arrived. "Thank you! Oh my god, thank you!"

"It's no problem. Now, could you tell us where you last saw the Mutant assailants, Mrs. Garner?"

At that moment, Melita's blood ran cold as she turned back to the driver, hearing the question she never thought she'd hear at the moment.

"...What?"

"Yes... The Mutants that are attacking... You did see them, didn't you?"

"No... No, I saw people turned into White Beasts, I... I never said anything about a Mutant..."

Suddenly, the radio broadcast inside the vehicle began to communicate at a frequency that did not sound like any local Canadian channels.

**"Targets have been shown to have to exit the household, heading to your direction. Proceed with caution, the boss says targets are highly dangerous. Approach with extreme caution, deal with any witnesses in your way."**

At that moment, she started backing away, having heard something about witnesses as she gasped, mortified about the "Help" that she had just begged very recently.

"...You people aren't working with the Mounties... Are you?"

The driver sighed, getting out of his car. "Lady..." As he shut the door, he held out a gun in his hand, which triggered Melita's nervous system to a T. "I think it's probably in your best interests that you cooperate with us, make it really easy on yourself."

She gasped, standing back before tripping on a rock, falling back into the snow. As the mercenary began to approach her, her hand grabbed a pile of snow and flung it right into his eyes, making him stagger back as she got up and ran right into the woods, with everyone else pursuing after her.

"Damn!" The Merc got out a radio receiver, moving along with his men. "Styker Units, we have spotted a Witness on the field! Remember, the Boss is paying a bonus for acquiring live subjects, so do not terminate! I repeat, _do not terminate!"_

She continued to get chased after by the men with guns as she ran down deep into the woods, desperate to escape from her pursuers as she sprinted down into the snow-covered forest as fast as she could.

She ran for what felt like hours of running through the pine trees when Logan was seen looking at her from hiding on a tree, watching her desperately try to getaway.

_I meant what I said to Bishop. I'm not the man I was two decades ago, I haven't been for a long time, and I'm not planning on going back this time around._

She tripped on a log, inciting a shout as she fell onto the snow, pulling herself back up when something caught her foot. Part of her foot is now stuck on a thick piece of wood, much to her horror.

"No! Oh god, no!"

_Come on, take off the shoe. You can do it, just take off the fucking shoe already._

As she struggled, the men going after her finally caught on to Melita as lights flashed from their flashlights, all ready to apprehend her.

"Witness is in sight! Preparing to detain!"

"Cuff her!"

"NO!"

She screamed as the men started to grab her, pulling her arms behind her back as she started to scream in terror.

"NO, STOP! OH MY GOD, PLEASE STOP!"

"Hold still, lady!"

"HELP! PLEASE, SOMEBODY, HELP ME!"

At that most critical moment, the word help echoed into Logan's mindset as he was flung right back into Dallas, finding himself standing amongst the ruined streets as the parade for Mutants and Humans United was completely torn apart by an attack so merciless many would absolutely deem it as damning as it's allowed to be.

_Help us!_

_Someone, help me!_

_How could this happen?_

_Somebody do something!_

_LOGAN, HELP ME! HELP ME!_

The memories of the voices echoing into his mind as he shuddered at the mere thought of the tragic event, even possibly at the sound of Melita screaming for help at this very moment.

"HELP ME, PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME, I'M GETTING KIDNAPPED!"

"Someone shut this Bitch up! Gag her!"

Her screams began to muffle out from duck tape as Logan watched her just moments away from getting dragged away... With the only other person capable to do something about it just sitting on his ass on a tree just watching...

_...Ugh, goddammit._

Soon, Logan stood on the tree, getting his Claws out of his fist. And without further ado, he jumped off the tree, yelling like a feral animal as he sank his Claws into the man holding her arms behind her back, pushing everyone else back as the man let out a death cry, gasping shortly after he pulled his Claws out.

Soon after, he turned around, facing the mercenaries as he watched them stare at him, afraid of his very being as many of them aimed their weapons right at the Wolverine.

"Oh, fuck, it's him!"

"All Stryker Units! Subject X is on sight, I repeat, Wolverine is in sight! We need reinforcements ASAP-!"

His call for back up was slightly interrupted when three sharp blades cut right into his flesh, letting out a blood-curdling scream after having his own hand getting dismembered.

Soon after the brawl began, Melita was pushed right onto the ground as Logan went on a frenzy, cutting each mercenary without mercy as he cut someone's chest, another's a leg, and finally, when the last platoonmate was left, he kept firing bullets at him, hoping to kill the Mutant with a Healing Factor as he was pinned to a tree, Logan let out a growl and stabbed him right in the skull.

Once the deed was done, blood began to pour from the back of the stabbed tree as the diseased merc fell onto the bloodied snow, allowing Logan grunt before shaking off the bullets as he looked around at his own handiwork while sheathing his Blades back into place.

_Okay... I can't say I missed getting shot at, but I can say I missed the thrill... Maybe just a little bit._

Once he turned around, he looked at Melita lying on the ground, having witnessed his own battle in action as he knelt down, raising a hand up to show non-hostility.

"It's fine... I'm not going to hurt you, I'm just going to get you out of these binds." His hand was raised up, taking up one blade, but the rest remain unsheathed. "Hold still."

He moved behind Melita, cutting the wires off her wrists, setting them free as she stood up, taking off her gag as she panted, looking at Logan in shock as he stood up, looking at him perplexingly.

"...The... These men, they... They called you a Mutant." Melita stammered, to which Logan only shrugged.

"Wouldn't be the first time... Though I have been called worse."

She circled him around for a brief while, observing his body as Logan just stood there, sighing while being slightly annoyed.

"You know, you're more than welcome to stare at me all night. I mean, it's not like we have more company coming right for us, so take your time."

She continued to walk around him until she stopped, looking at his chest full of bullet holes as she rubbed on his chest, seeing no blood bleeding out of his wounds as she looked astonished by that fact.

"You're... You're not bleeding." Melita said. "You were bleeding when those bullets hit you. How are you not bleeding still?"

"...Healing Factor... Works for me most of the time, especially in situations like these."

"They also called you Wolverine." At that moment, Logan began to feel a bit distressed by that name. "Why does that name sound so familiar to me all a sudden?"

He sighed, gently taking her hand off her chest. "Look, I don't have a lot of time on my hands, so if we could just wrap this up-!"

A shot rang out, impacting Logan by the shoulder as he shouted in pain, more men arrived with armed weaponry as they flashed lights on Logan, who started firing more shots at him.

"Stay down!"

He pushed her down, moving to confront the mercs as they were slashed away in a matter of seconds, leaving no room for survivors as he cut, gutted, and mauled on every last one of them until another group arrived, shooting bullets that somehow made Logan bleed.

Logan screamed at that, causing him to be pushed down as he growled in pain, pulling the bullet out to see a familiar metal that he has grown accustomed to for all his life...

_Adamantium... Shit, these assholes are packing Adamantium in their fucking Bullets._

As he laid on the ground, the mercs started surrounding the incapacitated Mutant, knowing that they had the upper hand which made him pissed off than he was at the moment.

_Dammit, if I make one wrong move, they could put another bullet right into my skull._

"All remaining Stryker Units, we have Target X apprehended, I repeat, we have Target X apprehended!"

"Shut it. All other units have been killed by this freak, there's no need for radio anymore."

"Jesus, we're the only ones left?"

"Yeah, no thanks to this lonely fuck over here."

"Wait, what about the other target?"

"What other targets?"

"Didn't anyone say anything about a second target on the field?"

"Who cares? That Ugly Mutant probably crawled right out of here before-!"

A grenade was tossed gently on the ground as the men looked down on it before a red blast knocked them all away, leaving none to spare as Bishop arrived with his own personal Rifle. As they got back on their feet, Bishop used his Rifle and shot blasts of Red Energy, taking them out as Logan got back up, seeing the Mutant displaying his own set of powers.

As Melita got up, one of the soldiers released one of their own grenade's pins, throwing it at Garner as Logan quickly grabbed her to provide cover, Bishop shot the last soldier and did the job for them as the grenade exploded.

As it did so, the energy that was expelled from the grenade was starting to be absorbed by Bishop as Logan and Melita turned around, seeing him absorb the explosion without harm coming his way as he gritted his teeth, letting him take it all in until it was completed. The grenade finally emptying out its heat as Bishop sighed heavily, shaking his head smoothly.

"You both alright?"

Logan nodded, pointing at him. "So... That's your Superpower?"

"Kind of." He used his energy that he absorbed to charge his Rifle. "I mostly savor them for my Weapon."

Melita stood back, rubbing her head. "Okay... Can somebody tell me what the hell is going on here? Because I don't remember there being any kind of mercenaries dressed up as the Canadian locale trying to abduct me while trying to escape from... What, white furry Big Foot?"

Logan shook his head, turning to Melita. "Look, this story of yours you planned on doing? You probably should just bail, because this ain't something San Francisco should be worried about."

Bishop raised a brow. "San Francisco? What are you on about?"

"What? She's part of the San Francisco Post."

Bishop chuckled, shaking his head while Melita noticed his expressed amusement.

"Is there something funny you'd like to share with the rest of the class? Because I can call my editor about how Mutants aren't entirely as dead as we have believed them to be!"

Bishop sighed, shaking his head. "Yeah, and I'd shaking in my boots if I didn't figure out you were nothing more of a Blogger rather than a Reporter."

Logan raised a brow, while Melita just blinked, having heard Bishop made such a bolding remark about her.

"...What the fuck are _you_ on about?"

Bishop turned to Logan. "What? She's part of her own website. MelitaGarner dot net? I'm guessing you never heard of it, which ain't that surprising, to be honest." He started walking away. "Jesus, man. I thought your nose had a truth detector on it."

Logan looked down, turning his head over to Melita as she started looking at him in return.

"...Is that true?" Logan questioned her. "Is what he just said about you all true?"

Melita sighed, shaking her head while feeling Logan's accusing stare on her. "As much as I'd love playing the judgment game, I still have no clue what your story is up here in Canada."

"My story..." Logan hissed, leaning his face close to Melita. "Is _none_ of your fucking business. As a matter of fact, all this shit you brought up questioning about earlier, is none of yours either, so what the fuck is _your_ story, huh?"

"She's looking for her friend."

The two of them turned around, witnessing Bishop kneeling down to take a glimpse at the Adamantium arsenal that these men had in their inventory.

"My sources in the X-Force tells me that her friend, Charlie, went missing sometime back 6 months ago, back when she was stating concerns about Trask International."

Melita gasped, taking a step back. "Trask? You're serious? These..." She looked around at the bodies. "These men, they worked for Trask?"

Logan scoffed, shaking his head. "Oh, hell no. No, I'm not doing this shit, not anymore." He started walking away, much to Melita's surprise.

"What, seriously? You're leaving already?"

"You can't leave, Logan."

"Yes, I can, watch me."

Melita started following him, despite his silent response in the matter.

"These people, they're connected to this, are they? The disappearances, the White Big Foot looking creatures, you? They're all connected, are they?"

Logan sighed, annoyed by her questioning. "Don't you have puppies or kittens to blog about?"

Melita scoffed, shaking her head. "Oh, don't you keep using that Blogger bullshit on me! Just because I don't work in some big shot place like the Daily Bugle or WHiH Newsfront doesn't mean that I'm not here trying to learn about the truth, because I'm here to report the truth."

"For what? Your missing friend, Charlie?"

"Yes, exactly! I'm doing it for her! Happy?"

"Only when you're six feet away from me, sure."

She stopped, watching him just walk away. "Wow... You really don't care, do you? For someone who seemed intent on saving my ass twice, you don't seem to care about anyone who gets hurt all around you!"

At that moment, Logan stopped, freezing his movements Garner watch him halt in his tracks. Then in a fracture of seconds, he started turning around, facing Melita dead in the eye as he held silent anger glinting in his own eyes.

"What makes you think that I don't care?" Logan asked her, forming his fists, but not letting out his claws. "What? Just because I'm walking away from this drama of yours, doesn't mean that I didn't have people in my life that I cared about? People who depended on me, only to die when they needed me? You really think that much of me, do you?"

Melita let the air out from her nose, feeling the cold breeze move around their warm bodies as she continued staring at Logan. But just as they continued the conversation, Bishop caught up with the both of them.

"As much as I love to listen to a good old fashioned argument, we have bigger things to do... Trask International is going to send more of their people here, probably to cover it all up. We should be long gone by the time they get here."

Logan nodded his head. "Fine by me... You do whatever you have with your beef with Bolivar Trask, and I'll do whatever the hell I please."

He turned around while puzzling Melita, having heard the name speak out in their conversation.

"I'm sorry... Bolivar Trask? As in the founder of Trask International?"

"Yeah. Clearly, you have your issues with him, so do something about it."

"...We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because he's dead."

Logan stopped once more on his tracks, turning around as he looked at Melita.

"What do you mean, "He's dead"?"

Melita sighed, rubbing her shoulder. "Don't you know? Back in 7/15, he was killed, along with his brother, Simon. All of them perished in an explosion, their bodies weren't found until a couple of days later."

"Alright, then who the hell is in charge then?"

"Some... I don't know, someone that suddenly took up control after their deaths... Someone that goes by..."

"Creed."

Logan's blood began to chill internally as the word Creed echoed into his mind. Memories of past encounters flashing by as he was once seen on the Stature of Liberty brawling with a Mutant that had animalistic tendencies just like he does.

"Victor Creed." Bishop continued, walking towards Logan as he continued to stand there frozen. "Current CEO of Trask, Former Member of the Brotherhood, AKA Sabretooth." He stopped right in front of him. "But you already knew at least most of that, don't you?"

Logan sighed heavily as his hands shook, familiarizing with that name as he felt so many bad memories flooding into his brain, the word Creed just being pixelated as the figure with sharpened fingernails lingered in the shadows like a ghost that haunts you in your deepest darkest nightmares.

_"Our Score ain't settled yet, Bub."_

That sentence was echoed repeatedly until Logan breathed the cold air, turning his eyes over to Bishop who stared at him in turn, waiting for the question he figured that Logan would eventually ask him.

"...Are you bullshitting me on this?"

"Never in a time like this, nor at any time or place... I remember that you had... A long history together..."

"...Did I know?" He pointed at his own head. "Did I know... Before you shot me?"

Bishop sighed, folding his arms. "You had your suspicions... I can say that for sure."

Logan sniffed the air, not to breathe, but to smell Bishop's scent as he felt the truth flowing out of him as his hands were let loose, disturbed by the information that was delivered to him after all these years.

"...Dammit." He started walking in the other direction, shoving past Bishop along the way. "Next time, lead with that instead of wasting my fucking time."

Bishop turned to face Logan. "Does this mean you're coming back?"

"What the hell do you think? You comin' or what?"

Bishop nodded his head, having gotten him back to some semblance of a fighting spirit. "Yes sir."

Bishop started following him while Melita just stood in the snow, watching them leave.

"Wait..." She began tailing Bishop. "You know about Charlie? About Trask?"

"If you're asking where you can find her current location, I'm afraid I can't help you with that."

"But, you _can_ help, right?"

Bishop stopped, turning to Melita. "You care about her that bad, huh?"

Melita bit her lip, standing in the snow before turning to Bishop. "Charlie, she... She helped save my life... I owe it to her to save her as she saved me."

Bishop lifted his weapon up. "You realize this is going to be dangerous, where we're going, right?"

"I don't care... As long as I find my friend, I'll cross hell and back just to find her."

Bishop sighed, nodding his head as he started walking back to follow Logan. "Your funeral."

She sighed out of relief, walking behind Bishop as they re-entered the road she was just chased out of, seeing Logan hotwiring one of Trask's thugs' vehicles as he noticed Melita tagging along with them.

"Oh? She's coming too?"

She nodded. "Yeah... You got a problem with that?"

He grunted, activating the vehicle's engine as he held the wheel. "Just as long as you don't keep annoying me to death."

"With you? I doubt dying is an issue in your case."

She sat in the back while Bishop took the passenger seat in the front, sitting next to Logan as they shut their doors, allowing him to drive away in the snow.

"Alright, Bishop... Since you know things more than the rest of us, care to tell us where we're going?"

"Somewhere you won't like it..."

"Try me."

Bishop turned his eyes over to Logan. "Dallas."

Logan groaned, shaking his head. "I'm already getting excited..."

He started driving out of Alberta as they all sat comfortably in the car in their journey together while Logan had one person in mind during the drive.

_Creed, you son of a bitch... How the hell are you still alive after all these years, you cold-blooded bastard?  
_

* * *

_Chicago, Illinois... Trask InternationalHeadquarters._

The city of Chicago was seen lit beautifully in the dark as a dark figure in the darkened office watched from above, holding his own glass of Whiskey in hand as someone entered his office, knocking on the door.

"Hey, boss... There's been an update in Canada, concerning the Wendigo Project."

"Yes?" The man's hands gripped the glass. His nails digging into it, scratching it without care. "What of it?"

"Well... Our men failed, everyone has been listed as part of a casualty, but... They found someone you've been interested in for a long time... Target X?"

The man's head tilted up. His eyes risen in animalistic lust as his hand began to grip on the glass, though not tight enough to make it shatter.

"...Do you have proof?"

The bodyguard withdrew his hand, unleashing some kind of metallic tentacle as they withdrew satellite images of Logan as they fell neatly on his desk, causing the Boss to turn around an approach his desk while gently placing his scratched glass on the table.

There, he took a good look at Logan's picture, seeing his Adamantium Claws unleashed as his eyes stared into the image... Obsessed with it as if he were holding his own prey at his mercy while the pale white servant observed his client.

"Boss?"

He withdrew a breath, clutching on it instinctively. "Do we have his whereabouts?"

"Not quite... But the Trask R&D department is tracking their destination down to Texas."

He chuckled, laying the photo on his desk. "Dallas... How typical."

The Guard folded his arms. "You want us to intercept him?"

The Man's eyes peered into Logan's face before turning away. "...No, Omega." He turned around, facing his Bodyguard. "Let him stroll around in Memory Lane for a bit, make him feel nostalgic for a while... Trust me, it'll make breaking Logan a lot sweeter with due time."

* * *

**Hi! It's me, Deadpool! In case you haven't noticed, I just hijacked SOB99's keyboard after I just locked him out of his own bedroom! Can you believe how silly that sounds? I mean, if you guys read my previous One-Shot that just got posted way before this one, I'm pretty certain you could say this is payback for interrupting me in mid-sentence.**

**Wade, what the hell?! Open the door!**

**Shit! I don't have a lot of time! Listen, if you read this first Episode and you liked it, good for you! That means you're somewhere at home jerking your dick off about good old Wolverine! But you know what else might be arousing? Me! In this Season, no fucks given! How horny is that, right?**

**Wade, come on! Don't make me change my mind giving you your own show, now open the door!**

**Okay, okay! You know what? He's right. This is a Wolverine Fanfic, not a Deadpool Fanfic, so you know what? I probably shouldn't hog all of the spotlights, am I right?**

**WADE. OPEN. THE. DOOR!**

**But, but don't go anywhere yet! If you really, I mean, _really_ want to read all about me laying in bed with Logan, then please give this fanfic a shit ton of Reviews/Comments!**

**WADE!**

**Ah, okay, maybe not a shit ton, you know? Maybe just a few. It makes him feel supported, you know? Considering that it's actually his birthday today? And that he never really gets paid for any of the content he writes? Not to mention me of all people! I mean, come on! My net worth is over $150 Million! I should be _paid_ for this shit right now, come on!**

**Okay, that's it! I'm gonna call Thanos _and he's gonna Snap your sorry ass out of existence if you don't open the goddamn door!_**

**Oh, crap! That Italic Font in the last sentence implies he's walking away right now! That's probably my cue to leave now, so I should probably scaddle before I suddenly don't feel so good, you know what I mean? Hehe! Right! So; thanks for reading this, feel free to check out Spider-Man, he's also a Cutie! And uh, also check out Transformers, especially _Fall of Cybertron._ I've actually read some of it, and I can already tell shit's gonna get real!**

**Wade! I have Thanos on the phone, and he says he's got all Six Infinity Stones right now! Better open the door!**

**Fuck me, I should go! Please, please convince him to include me in this Fanfic! Seriously, if you don't convince him to invite me, I'll come over to your house and burn it down while castrating your balls with the same Chainsaw I used on those Sony/Disney dicks back in _What If?_ Chapter 15! See how you like it when you don't have any milk to jerk off with!**

**Five, four, three...!**

**FEEL FREE TO WISH HIM A HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAVE A NICE DAY!**

**BYE!**


	2. The Shadowcat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolverine's Journey takes him back to Dallas where he learns a shocking revelation of a long lost friend trapped in the clutches of Sabretooth.

Episode 2: The Shadowcat

**All Characters belong to Marvel and Disney!**

**Hugh Jackman as Logan/Wolverine**

**Omar Sy as Lucas Bishop**

**Yvonne Orji as Melita Garner**

**Liev Schrieber as Victor Creed/Sabretooth**

**Boyd Holbrook as Donald Pierce**

**Olivia Thirlby as Kitty Pryde (Minor Update Since Elliot Page's reveal that way so I can help support the actor, so plz don't view this as a sign of disrespect)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_20 Years Ago... July 14th, Dallas, Texas._

_The day was still young for the city of Dallas as the people were seen walking out and about in their civilian clothing, having noticed the preparations for tomorrow's parade for the Mutant and Human Unity Festival._

_As they walked, Logan was seen walking among them wearing shades as he blended in with the ensuring crowd, moving in so he could enter the local barbershop in town. There, the building was dark with no lights on as he stood around, taking off his shades as he observed the room around him for any signs of life inside._

_Then, as he sniffed his nose, he caught a familiar scent, one that was hiding from within the darkness as he looked around, squinting his eyes for the figure silently stalking him from the inside._

_"I know you're in here, so you can cut the theatrics."_

_As he turned around facing the door, a figure came right out of the mirror, shifting from the wall itself as Logan turned back around, facing a Girl in Black Leather with Pink Stripes around her Suit as she sighed in great disappointment._

_"Again? How the hell do you do that, Logan?"_

_Logan made a smirk, turning the Girl in the Suit. "Yeah, it's a little thing called Scent, Pryde. I know you well enough that I can spot you from a mile away."_

_Kitty Pryde rolled her eyes as she sat down on the barber's chair, sighing as Logan pulled up a chair in front of her while they greeted each other._

_"How's the Professor doing so far?"_

_"...Fine. He's excited about the Festival tomorrow."_

_"No Shit. I thought I had a dream of him sipping coffee with Magneto while he played chess with him."_

_"Oh, you had the same dream?"_

_Logan chuckled, shaking his head as he leaned over from the chair. "Well, as I said, you have a point. Charles is excited about tomorrow, considering it's a big day and all that."_

_"And you're not?" Kitty asked while folding her arms. "Why's that, huh?"_

_Logan sighed, leaning back as he looked out the window._

_"Tomorrow's just another day for me... Besides, I doubt the whole World is simply going to change overnight because of one big party going out on the streets."_

_"Well, the Professor seems to believe so. He has Hope things will turn out great for us."_

_"Even when the Brotherhood's involved?"_

_Kitty bit her lip, rubbing her arms together. "Yeah, that... I'm not going to pretend I'm the most comfortable having those guys around. But Charles said that he had a talk with Magneto, and from what I hear, he's actually considering being patient during the rally."_

_"He better be. Otherwise, he'll get something he needs to worry about other than regular Humans." He stood up, looking around. "Now, Charles mentioned that I'm supposed to meet somebody today?"_

_Kitty nodded. "Uh, yeah! One of the new guys that just flew right in from Madripoor. Xavier said that he would be your new partner for the time being."_

_"As long as he doesn't annoy the shit out of me, I really don't care."_

_"Oh, really? I thought I was the one who annoyed the shit out of you?"_

_Logan scoffed. "Okay, smartass. Where the fuck is he?"_

_Kitty checked her watch. "He should be here any minute now..."_

_Suddenly, the door Logan entered was opened, making them turn around as they saw a Dark Skinned Man with a Buzzcut dressed in a Black and Red Leather Suit as he closed the door right behind him, meeting with the two X-Men in the Barber Shop._

_"Am I late?" The Recruit asked as if he was nervous about his first day on the job._

_"You're actually right on cue!" Kitty reassured him as she stepped off of the chair. "Logan, I'd like for you to meet Lucas. Lucas, meet Logan, or Wolverine. He usually just prefers Logan."_

_Logan stared at the new recruit, folding his arms. "Okay... Bishop, right?"_

_He nodded his head. "Yes, sir. It's an honor to meet you."_

_"Yeah, likewise, Bub." He stood up from the chair to take Bishop's hand, shaking it. "Welcome to the X-Men."_

* * *

_Present Day, Alberta, Canada._

We continue off where we last left off as Logan was seen driving down on the snowy roads of Canada as he, Bishop, and Melita were all seen simply enjoying each other's company while they continued on towards the road, listening to some radio music called _Lonely is the Night_ by Billy Squier.

As they listened, Bishop's fingers tapped on the side door, listening to the song, nodding his head to it while Logan peered his eyes over to him, taking in the sight of the Mutant Riflemen taking pleasure in the song before turning his eyes over back to the road, making a gruffed up sigh from underneath his breath.

"So... Have we met before?"

Bishop simply continued to tap on the side door, casually enjoying the song as they continued driving on the road.

"What kind of question is that supposed to be?"

Logan tilted his head sideways before straightening it to its' normal position.

"Well... You seem to know something personal about me, and you're acting like you've known me even though I just met you. And truth be told, I feel like I've met you before, despite our first encounter in the woods... Care to explain any of that?"

"All in due time." His hands pulled out of the door as he turned to Logan. "Stop right here."

"Why? There's not even a gas station in sight."

"We're not getting gas. We're ditching this car, getting better transport."

"What are you on about?"

"I have a vehicle of my own we can use. It's actually not far from here."

Logan sighed, shaking his head in disbelief. "Okay."

He pulled up on the road, turning off the engine as Melita made a noise, groaning as she pulled the blanket off of her. "H-Hey... Are we at a hotel yet?"

Logan got out of the car, opening the door for Melita.

"We're not at a hotel."

Melita raised a brow, getting out herself as she spotted Bishop entering the hilltop.

"Where are we exactly?"

Logan shrugged. "I have no idea, to be honest, but this guy is awfully good at making things feel weird."

"Talking from the man who lived inside a Cave for Twenty Years." Bishop turned around while walking backward. "I bet that's how long it's been since you've taken a shower."

Logan growled lowly, following Bishop along. "Apparently, he's good at acting like a smartass on the other hand too."

Melita rubbed her arms as she followed the two Mutants up the hilltop as they climbed through the snow, feeling the morning sunrise from the horizon.

"Alright, so we're not taking a car, nor are we visiting the Airport, or even a Bus over to Dallas... What are we even planning on using? Because there's no way in hell I'm heading all the way over there on foot."

"You could always just walk away, you know," Logan told her in a disgruntled manner. "As I said, nobody's asking you to come with us."

Melita simply tagged along behind Logan as Bishop lead the way.

"Thanks, but I'm right where I'm needed to be. Besides, if this leads me to Trask, there's no way I'm leaving when I'm getting warm."

"Alright, we're here. Everybody stop."

The two of them stopped behind Bishop as they reached the top of the hill, looking over the horizon as the mountain ranges can be seen throughout the region. The snow blizzarding through the group as they stood looking out at the big space of land sitting before them.

"...okay, so there's your sightsee," Logan told Bishop sarcastically. "Well done, we're both very admired. Now can we please get the fuck out of the cold, Bub?"

"Yeah, I actually agree with the Grumpy Bearded Killing Machine over here," Melita said. "This is seriously not the time and place to hike and explore the mountain range, and we're freezing our asses off as it is."

Bishop got out a remote off of his trench coat. "Wait for it..."

He pressed on the button, and soon enough, a cloak was unveiled as Logan and Melita were taken back, seeing a large Black Jet just sitting right on the land, taking them both by surprise as Bishop sighed, smiling at the beauty of the craft.

"Here's our ride out of here," Bishop said, admiring the look. "A very old Classic that is criminally underrated."

Logan stepped forward, moving past Bishop as he observed the plane that he had shown them. Moving his hand up to press it against the cold hard metal exterior as his eyes gazed on a design that only he had known from his Early Days.

"...Blackbird..." Logan called out the name of the jet as he rubbed it off from the snow. "I... It's been so long since I've seen it..."

Melita turned over to Logan, noticing how he felt familiar to it, almost as if he were internally feeling some sense of nostalgia whether he'd care to admit it or not.

"You rode on this thing before?"

Logan hasn't shifted his gaze from the plane as he let his hand go of the wing.

"I... I had thought this was confiscated by S.H.I.E.L.D. or some other Government Stooge after..." Logan then paused, stopping himself from finishing his previous sentence as he refocused his attention towards Bishop. "Where did you get this Plane?"

"I'd love to explain every little detail of Memory Lane, but for now, it'll have to wait once we get inside. The lady is right, we're freezing our asses off just standing out here."

Logan tilted his head, nodding once. "Point taken."

Soon, Bishop activated the landing ramp of the Plane as they each stepped inside of the Blackbird, seeing the advanced technology it has been equipped with as Blue lines lit up the floor. Two monitors planted on top of the wall ceiling where the Pilot's seat is as it displayed current news and events as they explored the vehicle that would be theirs to use for quite some time.

"After 7/15, the X-Men fell apart, along with the Brotherhood. But the things they left behind, they were just sitting there undetected from the World's view, leaving the X-Force and me to pick up the pieces where they left off." Bishop sat down, working the controls while taking off his jacket. "Feel free to make yourselves at home. There's a bed in the back if you need to get warm, along with a fridge, and most importantly a bathroom." His head turned to Logan. "You're free to use it first. After all, there's the added bonus of a shower and a pack of other equipment, especially for shaving that weird Hobo Beard of yours."

"Ahh, go Fuck yourself."

Bishop just smirked at the banter as he turned to face the front shield window. "I mean it, though. You're not going to convince people you mean business if you continue to look like a Hobo."

"Not to mention the smell too."

Logan turned around, staring at Melita as she was seen getting herself a cup of water.

"Oh, what? Are you going to stab me for saying that you smell like shit? Because just so you know, I'd rather go down being honest with myself because you definitely smell like shit."

Logan just rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he looked around at the Plane's Interior design.

"Well... I see this has gotten a lot of Upgrades over the last 2 decades."

"A few improvements then and there."

"Like that cloaking device, you have installed?"

"Courtesy of myself, your welcome. There's also a few improvements then and there, like a modified VTOL Engine that makes this Bird faster than it did at it's prime, and occasionally some gear or two."

"What kind of gear exactly?"

"Uh, I don't know... An Outfit or two."

"Outfits?" Logan scoffed, sitting down next to Bishop. "Great... Am I going to expect to be wearing Leather all over again?"

"Not really. I mean, I didn't mind wearing it, but given how much time has passed I think Leather has just gotten too retro nowadays."

"So, it's Spandex... How spectacular."

"Well, if it helps with anything, nobody's gonna force you to wear a suit, so don't worry about it."

Melita walked over to the two as she held up her cup while being wrapped around in a warm blanket.

"My God, this ship is Astonishing... Did you built this thing?"

Logan scoffed, shaking his head. "He probably wished he did."

"And I still do," Bishop added with a smile. "But Hank McCoy beat me right to it, so I only have the privilege of driving this Beauty all across the World."

She hummed, looking around at the machinery as she held a blanket around her arms. "I don't get it," Melita said. "I thought all the Mutants were declared dead around 5 years after 7/15."

"And I thought I was the _last_ one left," Logan added sarcastically, turning his head over to Bishop. "Do you mind telling me who else is out there while I was sitting my ass off for twenty years?"

"All in due time." Bishop began prepping the engines. "As much as I'd love playing the 10005 questions game, I think you need to focus on fixing yourself up from those bullet holes on your chest while I get the Bird ready for takeoff."

Logan looked down, seeing the bloodstains on his clothes as Melita took a second glance at him, seeing the blood on him while Bishop set the Blackbird for liftoff.

"So, I'm guessing you didn't have an Auto-Pilot set up on the Bird?"

"Oh, I do. I'm just waiting for you to take a shower first." Bishop pointed a finger up. "And uh, maybe shave the Hobo Beard while you're at it."

Logan groaned, shaking his head. "Argh, you are really getting on my nerves for someone who's telling me that he's on my side."

"Yeah, well it's technically my ship now, since everyone else up and ditched this Plane, so apologies for adding Hygiene as part of the requirement program."

As the engines were activated, the ship began to move up into the air, pushing out all the snow off of the ground below it as it started to turn around and make its course over to their prime destination.

As the plane flew in the sky, Bishop pressed some key components that caused the Blackbird to turn invisible in a matter of seconds, making it impossible to trace as Logan began to take off his jacket and shirt, with Melita staying behind Bishop as she sat on the seat next to him.

"So... You knew that guy from a while back... Right?"

Bishop sighed as he worked the controls. "Honestly, I only knew him for a brief while, for like a whole day at least before everything went to hell."

"Which was 7/15, gotcha..." She turned around, seeing him put his clothes on the bed. "...Say... How does it work?"

"How does what work?"

"You know..." She turned to Bishop. "His... Regeneration process."

"Oh, you mean his Healing Factor?"

"Yeah, that. How does it work?"

Bishop shrugged as he turned around, facing Melita. "That's just how the genes in his Body functions. Unlike most of us, he's one of the few to have such a feat granted to him."

"So, not all of you have a Healing Factor?"

"No, I am afraid not." He turned back to the skies. "And if we did, then we'd be having a very different conversation right about now."

She lowered her brow, processing every little detail inside of her brain as she then turned around, only to find Logan standing in the hall stark naked, causing to turn back as the image of his ass facing the bed was imprinted into her mind, causing a chuckle to emerge from Bishop.

"You know, in hindsight, you really shouldn't keep staring if you didn't want to see his junk, all things considered."

"I wasn't, I didn't see his junk, I..." She shook her head, attempting fruitlessly to get the image off of her brain as she heard him enter the restroom. "I just... I can't stop thinking about what happened back there in the woods." She turned around to face Bishop. "I mean, there were men with guns, all of them automated. And he just kept on taking them all out as if he were a Wild Predator of some kind."

"What are you saying, exactly?"

She bit her lip, rubbing her hair from the back of her head. "I guess what I'm trying to ask myself is... How does a man like that live with claws coming from his fists, and living through bullet holes being fired on his chest? Would you ever think that it would ever, you know... Hurt?"

Bishop let out a whistle, moving his eyes over to Melita. "I think that's something you'll have to ask him yourself... In my experience, sometimes it wouldn't hurt to ask a question like that to someone with years worth of experience."

As he let the thought hang out in the air, she turned around, seeing the bathroom door closed while Logan was seen taking a warm shower inside. His hands planted on the walls as he felt the water drop on his head and shoulders, which rained down onto the rest of his body as little did they know, he had heard everything that they had said regarding their conversation about him.

_It does hurt, you know... I've experienced everything that would normally have killed a person, and I survived them all despite the odds._

After his shower, he stepped out, rubbing a towel on his head before wrapping it around his legs, turning around to face the mirror as he began to cut his beard each inch at a time.

_I've been shot... Stabbed... Burned alive more times than I could count... And all of it hurt the same, even though I had my Healing Factor to make it go away... And the pain all comes back when I go over the same shit all over again._

As he took a break from shaving, his face having cleaned right off of any facial hair with the exception of some mutton chops on each side of his cheeks as he had looked twenty years prior while he started to use his Claws to dig out every bullet that was still inside of him, letting them drop to the floor.

_Even when I start pulling out the pieces of that pain, it all comes back to me... All that pain... All that suffering I endure... It's probably enough to make anyone else just want to do anything to make it all go away._

Once all the bullets were taken out, he turned around to face the mirror, seeing his own reflection as he rubbed on his face, feeling the shaven parts of his face.

_But there's a trick to handling all the pain I endure... And that trick is simple, as long as you discipline yourself well in the long run._

Soon, he started to get out of the bathroom, lying down on one of the beds to rest as he stared at the ceiling, resting as he moved his hand up, watching his blades slowly come in and out of his fist, reliving the pain that is there on his mind, yet feeling accustomed to it at all.

_The trick is not minding that it hurts... Even though it really does fucking hurt._

* * *

_Trask International, Chicago, Illinois..._

At the office of Victor Creed, he was seen sitting on his chair acting nonchalantly as he observed the photos of Wolverine lain around on his desk, eyeing them contently as news reports of an incident in New York City is being reported on the WHiH Newsfront, with Christine Everheart being the face of the broadcast.

 **"It's been relatively 12 hours since Norman Osborn was officially declared dead by the NYPD, and the entire county is still reeling from what many are dubbing this as the Goblin Nightmare, which was the Former CEO's brutal assault on the 5 Boroughs as last night, Norman had revealed himself to be known as the Green Goblin, as evidenced when he began using his own resources from Oscorp to turn most of New York's inhabitants into Goblins themselves. Though the exact extent of his death remains unclear at this time, the autopsy report states that he had died from a stab wound on the chest, which was heavily inflicted on by an Advanced Prototype Glider, which he had used during his reign of terror on the streets of Manhattan. Oscorp Officials are also rumored to have former Oscorp Chief Operating Officer, Alistaire Smythe, to replace the deceased Terrorist as Head of the Company. Though they are currently declining to comment at the moment, Oscorp's Future after Norman Osborn's Reign of Terror remains highly uncertain at this time.** **Speaking of which, after Oscorp's drastic decline in the Stock Market, Trask International has moved right up in its place into the Arms Race."**

At that moment, Creed perked his head up, turning around to see Trask's Logo on the TV as Christine continued to report on the news.

**"Trask International has been known to offer security and protection for the World after it's aid during the aftermath of 7/15, which was a deadly incident that struck a blow between Human Relations with Mutantkind, resulting in the immediate destruction of the X-Men and the Brotherhood of Mutants. Given Oscorp's current set of Crisis, Trask may have just inadvertently gained the advantage in the weapons business as their stock just started to rise drastically-!"**

As Creed hummed softly watching the TV, his bodyguard was seen walking right inside of his office as he noticed his boss watching the news.

"Have you seen the news, Boss? All the Office Workers are getting calls like crazy, it's like a goddamn verbal warzone down there."

"All part of the change, business, Red," Creed said simply as he watched the news going well for his Company. "And we have Norman Osborn to thank for that. That crazy Goblin Faced Psycho just made us a lot of cash, and there's no way in hell I'm not missing an opportunity like that, especially when it's sitting on our faces."

Omega folded his hands behind his back. "So, does that mean we're not going with Monica Rappaccini's offer to help finance our other projects?"

Creed turned around with his hands clasped together with his leg rest on the other, sitting on his chair as he gazed upon his Paid Employee.

"You ask me that as if I actually considered wanting to bargain with that parasitic corporate broad."

"Honestly, boss, I was hoping you wouldn't. That Bitch makes my damn skin crawl every time she's in the same room as me."

Creed stood up from his chair, unclasping his hands and standing on his two feet.

"Well, fortunately for both of us, neither one of us has to worry about her anymore now that I have an excuse to decline her offer to merge A.I.M. with Trask International, given I got all the funds I need to solve all our problems, so she can try to take someone else's company for all I care. Follow me."

They walked out of his office, entering the halls as they walked over to the elevator, with Creed pushing the button on the wall to hail for a lift.

"Now, since we have our schedule cleared up, how are surveillance tracking our old friend, Logan so far?"

Omega cleared his throat, lowering his head while standing beside Creed.

"Well... The satellites tracked the car he stole to a forest still residing in Canada. After that, he, along with a Blogger and a 7/15 Fugitive disappeared into the woods and we lost visual contact since early this morning."

"So he disappeared, again?"

"R&D is still trying to pinpoint his exact location, but the vehicle's coordinates still state that they're heading over to Dallas, just as they intended to before vanishing."

Creed hummed as the elevator arrived, opening up for him and his bodyguard as they both stepped right inside of it, listening to the soft music that it had set in the background.

"I suggest we double security at our facility located down in Dallas. Logan, or whoever the fuck he's rolling with must have figured that we'd be tracking them down, so they ditched the car in the snow and found transport elsewhere, so they'll probably get there a lot faster than two days worth of a road trip."

Omega raised his brow, confused by his calming stature despite being given the bad news.

"You don't sound too pissed off."

Creed huffed, cracking both sides of his neck while straightening out his tie.

"I've spent twenty years trying to find Logan's sorry ass and nail his head to a wall. Believe me, when it comes to Logan, he'll find a way to improvise. And that's just fine by me because fortunately, I happen to be quite patient when Logan's involved, so whatever Resistance he's with now, I can wait... After all, we'll be seein' each other again one way or another."

Once Creed finished with his tie, the elevator landed on the very first floor, allowing them entry into the lobby as they began to exit the building and enter the limousine.

"Is my Breakfast still on cue for 8:30?"

"Da. Belgian Waffles with Scrambled Eggs and Bacon with a side of Toast and Hash Browns, just the way you like them."

"And the restaurant won't open until 30 minutes after, correct?"

"I made a call today and the night before today. They don't officially serve until 9 A.M, Sharp.

"Good, because I can't stand eating around other people. I like it when I eat alone-!"

"Excuse me!"

The two stopped outside as they encountered a homeless man sitting next to them holding up a tin can with money and change that is waiting to be added up.

"Please, can I have some change?"

Omega glared, turning to the poor person.

"Piss off, you filthy mongrel!"

"Whoa, hey!"

Creed let out a hand on Omega's shoulder, making his bodyguard turn around as he casually let out a smile.

"Easy there, Red. We got time on our hands, and it wouldn't hurt to indulge our guest, now would it?"

Omega nodded, backing off as he allowed Creed to kneel down in front of the homeless person begging for change.

"Now then... I don't suppose you had been recently evicted, have you?"

The Homeless Man shook his head shakily.

"No sir. I've been out on the streets ever since I got laid over several years ago. I've been desperate for a job, but no one would ever let me in."

"Which reduced you into a beggar lying around dirty for whoever feels they should impose mercy on you, correct?"

The Man nodded his head, desperate as he thinks it would provide him satisfaction for his hunger.

"Please, sir. I haven't eaten in three days. I don't know how much longer I'll last..."

Creed hummed, pressing a soft finger on the man's chin as he began to quietly inspect him.

"Tell me... You don't have any uh... Friends or Relatives by any chance, do you?"

"No sir... Everyone I've ever known is gone now, I'm the only one left."

"Is that so?"

"Yes sir."

Creed continued to breathe as he watched his breath drew out the cold air from his mouth, which breathed into the homeless man's face as his finger continued to rub on his chin.

"So... You want something, right?"

"Yes sir. Anything, please! I beg of you."

Creed nodded his head, giving out a smirk.

"Alright, well... Since you asked so nicely..."

As Omega was seen standing in front of the limo observing his boss still kneeling on the ground, he witnessed him finally standing back on his feet as he turned around wiping away his nail as Omega gave him a napkin and water before opening the limo for him.

"Did you enjoy that, boss?"

Creed smiled, shaking his head as he turned to Omega.

"This shit never gets old, I'll tell you that."

"Glad to see you satisfied your cravings."

He shut the door when Creed got inside as Omega entered the car with him, a woman was seen walking next to the spot Creed was just kneeling to as she turned her gaze upon the same homeless man he was just speaking to before currently sitting on the ground just as he was before... With the added insight of blood dripping down from his slit throat as he lay there choking on his blood, which gave the woman motive to allow that fear instinct to kick right in.

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"** _

The blood-curdling scream could be heard from inside the limousine as Creed just sat there wiping the blood off of his nail with a malicious smile on his face.

* * *

Later in the day, the Black Bird was seen hovering over the United States Airspace as Logan was seen walking over to the cockpit, sitting next to Bishop while Melita was sitting on a chair sound asleep.

"...You've showered." Bishop pointed while piloting the ship. "Took quite a long time in there, don't you think?"

"It's been a while since I've been on this Bird, so cut me some slack, okay?" Logan reasoned as he took a glance at Melita. "She asleep?"

Bishop nodded his head. "Passed out over an hour after we took off. She deserves it, given she nearly died back there."

Logan scratched his back as he looked out towards the window, not even bothering to glance at Bishop as he continued to look at the skies.

"...Who else?"

Bishop took a glance at Logan, puzzled by his question. "Who else what?"

Logan closed his eyes as he rubbed on his head, lowering it. "...Who else is still alive?"

Bishop sighed heavily as he continued to steer the wheel. "That's unclear, even to the rest of our Cells. After you took the Bullet, we made a pact that we'd keep our identities hidden in secret, so whenever Trask decided to try and find us, we'd remain deep in their blind spots."

"Yeah? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means... That to ensure our survival, we would have to disclose our own faces from each other, especially the ones we consider as allies."

"So that means that we have no clue who's still on board with us, and who is currently six feet under the ground. Wonderful."

"Well, if it's any consolation, any of the X-Force allies on the net doesn't even know my face, so you know, there's that."

"Good for you."

Logan leaned back as Bishop manned the vehicle, turning his eyes over to the Canadian as he started to feel the anxiety grown from beneath his tough demeanor as he cracked he rolled his elbows back just a few inches.

"...I know the feeling," Bishop confessed as Logan continued to stare out into the visual background. "That feeling you get sometimes when you've hunkered down into a personal safe place, yet getting absolutely suffocated at the possibility that... You're just the last remaining living being of an endangered species that is just this close to being rendered extinct... It can be quite claustrophobic, and extremely terrifying at such a concept sometimes, that you just don't want to leave."

Logan hummed while he tilted his head. "Yeah? And how long did you stayed inside of a safe house? A week? A month?"

"Eight Years, Nine Months, Six Days," Bishop answered, causing Logan to turn and give him a surprised look. "That's how long it took for me to get out of my safe zone... To venture off into a World that I didn't even recognize, to struggle with all these new obstacles that have risen after 7/15." He turned around to glance at Logan. "But I did adjust eventually." He turned to face the skies once more. "I had to... Otherwise, the fight would have been lost, and Trask would have won in the end."

Logan leaned forward, still staring at Bishop with his hands clasped.

"If you spent all that time hunkered inside of a hole somewhere... How did you know Creed was still alive?"

"Easy, I studied from my own basement... You remember Doctor McCoy? He set up this advanced satellite system for each of Charles Xavier's Safe Houses, stocked up food and water supplies that would last around three hundred years, give or take."

Logan scoffed, turning to look away while he folded his arms, leaning back. "Yeah... Hank was always the Illuminati type of Bastard that would make precautions."

"Indeed he was... Or maybe he still is, whether or not he's still a part of the land of the living, but I don't want to jinx it. It's better not to assume just about anything these days."

Logan nodded, more to the wise as he leaned back, staring out into the skies stuck in a train of thought as they sat there for a while.

"...How the fuck did Creed takeover Trask International?" Logan questioned as the thought suddenly popped up into being. "I've known Creed for a long time, and he ain't that smart to pull off that magic trick, especially in a company like Trask."

Bishop sighed. "That question is something I'm hoping this little mechanism would help me understand."

"What little thing?"

Bishop let one hand go of the wheel, pulling out a hard drive as Logan took a look at it, gently taking it off of his hands.

"That was taken out of a Black Site previously owned by the Roxxon Corporation. Trask purchased the land when Roxxon put it up for auction, and the idiots over there forgot to update Roxxon's old security network, so it was easy for me to sneak in and download the data right under their noses."

Logan glanced at the hard drive in his hands as he tilted his head numerous times.

"...What's on this drive?"

"Not entirely sure yet, though I did see the name, Wolverine, pop up frequently while I was downloading, so I figured I'd come to find you, given the circumstance and all."

"So you came to find me just so you could, what? Save me or pull my ass out of my Cave?"

"Maybe a bit of both, if it ever came down to it."

Logan huffed, setting the Hard Drive gently down. "And how are you certain that I'm of any help to you?"

"Because, well, technically, you're the leader of our own private resistance organization-!"

"That was before you shot me in the head! The Guy you knew Two Decades ago? He forgot all about it, and he certainly has no clue what to do, so how do you expect me to help you after having spent Twenty Years in a Cave? For all I know, I probably want to go right back, consequences be damned whatever they are, so why do you think I should be any help to you?"

Bishop simply sat there and piloted the Black Bird as he listened to Logan's rants while calmly staring out into the horizon.

"...Remember what I told you before? About adjusting to a World I hardly ever recognized before then, after spending Eight Years inside of a bunker?"

"Yeah? What of it?"

Bishop leaned back, turning to glance at Logan as the Wolverine looked to him for answers.

"Well... Let's just say we all have to get out of our Caves one way or another."

Logan fell silent after that as he leaned back against the chair, sitting there when Bishop noticed sounds of beeps coming from the window's holographic screens as he cocked a brow.

"Ah... You should probably wake up the New Girl. We've arrived."

Logan saw Bishop set the ship for autopilot as he stood up to walk up and get his gear, leaving the recently shaved Caveman to look down and gaze his sights upon the city of Dallas.

* * *

Later, the group was seen walking on the streets of Dallas as they wore pedestrian clothes as Melita wore a tank top while walking amongst the two Mutants on her side in the area of a mall plaza.

"You know, it'd be nice if you had a closet where women could have a selection of clothes that fit her size," Melita complained as he walked all sweaty outside. "If I had known I'd be dragging myself halfway across the continent from the cold woods to the heat of the desert, I would have packed myself some clothes that didn't make myself feel warmer than I allow myself to be."

"You can always choose to go to a shop to pick up some clothes for yourself," Bishop added as he walked next to Logan. "There's one right around the corner of here.

"Thanks, but I left all my belongings in Canada. Not to mention my Debit Card, my Driver's License, my own U.S. Passport..."

Bishop paused, standing in front of a pedestrian crossing as he pressed the button that signals the walk now sign, he reached into his pouch and handed Melita over $100, stunning her as he continued to look forward.

"There's a Tilly's around the corner to my right," Bishop explained without having to glance at the Blogger. "If you don't want to get ditched out here, come find us at the Best Buy across the street, over by the computers in five minutes. You won't be able to miss us once you're inside."

Melita took the money into her hand. Her eyes widening in shock as she looked at Bishop.

"Wow... I don't know what to say."

"You don't need you, I can already tell you're thankful by the sound of your voice."

Logan rolled his eyes, glancing over to Garner. "Look, just be discreet about it when you change your clothes, alright sweetheart?"

Melita turned to Logan, feeling unnerved by his gruff attitude as she nodded her head.

"Yeah, I'll take that up as a vote of confidence, thanks very much." She started to leave. "I'm coming right back, so don't you two leave without me, alright?"

As she moved on to get a change of clothes, Logan began to peer his eyes on over to the rest of the street, seeing posters of Iron Man and Captain America all over the place as well as numerous A Symbols signifying the Avengers while he just scoffed, seeing no sign of the X-Men trademark anywhere in the area.

"Looks different after all these years, doesn't it?" Bishop questioned, having noticed Logan's observations as he pressed his hands into his hips.

"Yeah... Seems like most people were quick to move right on without Mutants in the world." Logan pointed out as he felt a little bit of hidden jealousy inside while Bishop continued to wait for the signal to cross the street.

"Maybe so, but it's probably good for us." Bishop glanced over to Logan. "Twenty Years is a long time for people to forget about the X-Men, which means that hopefully, nobody will be able to recognize us as we continue to walk around the streets with our faces shown in public. Mainly, yours, no offense."

"None taken..." A beeping sound went off, turning Logan's attention to the Walk Now sign as he looked around the street, unnerved by how calm things are as he walked next to Bishop, heading over to Best Buy.

"You alright?" Bishop questioned while he walked side by side with Logan. "You look uneasy, that's unlike you."

"Maybe it's probably because the last time that I was here, I didn't leave Texas on very good terms," Logan answered as he seemed to be looking for any scorch marks... Or blood for the matter. "I had to claw myself out of a hole buried beneath cemented rubble."

At that moment as he finished exiting the crosswalk, a thought began to intercept Logan as he stopped right around the corner as Bishop turned around to let him think out the mind bubble. As soon as he was finished, Logan turned to face Bishop in a disturbed expression.

"...Did you dump me inside of that fucking hole after you shot me?"

Bishop shrugged while raising his shoulders. "Hey, it was your idea, not mine."

"I could have remained buried alive!"

"Yet, I have a very vivid memory of you telling me that you would crawl yourself out eventually. And here you are, safe and sound."

Logan scoffed, shaking his head at the thought of him actually wanting to be buried beneath the rubble.

"...Un. Fucking. Believable."

"Yet it seemed to work out since you thought everyone you ever knew was dead, and you have done it out the way you believed yourself would play out; go straight into hiding." Logan turned to glance at him while he continued to raise his hands up. "Again, your idea, not mine."

Logan rolled his eyes, moving past Bishop on the way into the store. "Let's just get this shit over with."

They walked inside the store as they headed over to the P.C. area, using a laptop inside as they started to use the Hard Drive filled with Trask International's data.

"Alright, let's say we do this, and put that drive inside. What exactly are the odds that we act on this unnoticed?"

"Very unlikely. Trask International is very keen on holding onto their privacy. The last time I tried to upload the data on a public server, I nearly got surrounded by armed guards with assault rifles."

"Oh? Well, good to know some things haven't changed over the years." Logan turned around to guard Bishop as his back faced the man using the computer. "How long will it be until we have company?"

"Well, since there's a Trask International Outpost posted near Town, my guess would be around Eight minutes, tops."

"And how long do you need exactly?"

"Seven."

"Little close to the top, don't you think?"

"Please, Black Widow did this way back in 2014, and she got out just fine." Bishop sighed as he started inserting the Drive. "Alright, and the clock starts... Now."

As soon as the Drive was uploaded, the Server began to identify a Trask International private file into the system, causing it to be traced right back to the owner as somewhere within city limits, Trask International's R&D Department of the region began to pick up the signal.

"Whoa, hey. Did you guys read that?"

"Isn't that supposed to be one of ours?"

"This is supposed to be in our private servers, what is it doing in the middle of a shopping center?"

"Call in Pierce, he'll be able to bring the Data back in no time."

"What exactly should I tell him?"

"Tell him that we have stolen property located on City Grounds. Don't worry, he'll be able to bring it back in no time!"

As soon as the call was made, an armed convoy began to roll out of the outpost, driving first into Dallas as Melita on the other hand began to arrive at Best Buy, running over to Logan and Bishop.

"Hey! Did I miss anything?"

"No, just other than the fact that we might be having armed gunmen turning this entire place into a fucking shooting gallery," Logan whispered before he turned around to face Bishop. "We need to get a move on!"

"Easy... I know what I'm doing, we're almost there." Bishop reassured as Melita began to envious of the prospect of imminent danger.

"God, this is not how I imagined things would play out."

"How did you imagine it, then? Sunshine and rainbows with smiles all over our faces?" Logan questioned rhetorically.

"I was imagining that we'd do this while we're located inside of your secret Headquarters or something."

"That would have been a bad idea for us." Bishop turned around. "Trask all of its data throughout the world. If they spot some of theirs located somewhere that doesn't belong to their land, then we'd be swarmed all over the place, and we'd jeopardized ourselves in the process."

"Fuck!" Melita cursed. "Are all corporate giants always this sophisticated?"

Logan turned back to Melita. "Look, lady, if you want to make yourself useful, now's the perfect time to do it because this place is going to be crawling with guns, and people are gonna get hurt."

Melita looked around, seeing a couple of kids running around playing as she sighed, rubbing her hair at the prospect of such tragedy should things go sideways.

"...Okay, shit." Melita nodded her head. "Okay, what do I do?"

"I don't know, sing kumbaya or something. Just try to do something that keeps Trask off our backs!"

Melita sighed, nodding her head while walking back to look around casually, listening in on other people's conversations as the news regarding New York began to trend on live TV.

**"Still no word on the Public Identity of this Amazing Spider-Man as of yet as many of New York's Public Residency began to applaud him for his heroic actions that were taken during Norman Osborn's Reign of Terror as the Green Goblin. Despite the applaud, Daily Bugle News Editor, J. Jonah Jameson continues to brutally criticize him for his Vigilante acts as the rest began to see him as the Hero that many believe him to be. We'll have more on this alleged Wall Crawler as we tune in on the victims of the Goblin Nightmare."**

"Tch! What a bunch of bull, fake news!" One grumpy pedestrian spoke out loud as Melita overheard him while walking by. "It's all bullshit, nothing was going on in New York! Just a bunch of riots, that's all."

Another pedestrian, a friend by the looks of it, raised a brow as he turned to the grumpy group companion. "You sure? Because I've looked up photos on Twitter, and there are photos of Goblins swarming in from all over Times Square-!"

"Don't believe everything you see on the internet, alright? It's all Deepfakes, all of it! Special Effects that were made to provide pieces of entertainment from all those crazies, why can't all these dumbasses see that?"

As she walked away from the group, she started to encounter another group of pedestrians that seem to be taking the news quite seriously.

"Hey, did you just hear about what happened in NYC?"

"Yeah... My Sister, she uh... She was there when that guy from Oscorp released all of that Stuff all over Times Square, and... Well, let's just say she's going to need to see a therapist once she's through."

"Damn... Do you plan on visiting soon?"

"Yeah, I am. I just bought myself a Plane Ticket to JFK Airport, then I'm gonna go over and help her out the best way I can."

Melita looked around, seeing this as a way of providing a distraction as she saw the men speaking ill of a disaster as she started to walk over to the group that actually believes about the Crisis in New York.

"Uh, hi!" Melita expressed a polite greeting. "I'm sorry to eavesdrop, but I couldn't help but overhear about what happened to your sister. I'm so sorry about her."

The man nodded his head. "It's fine... Besides, the bastard responsible is dead now, so I think we're going to be alright for the most part."

"I'm glad to hear." She turned around, seeing the men just a minute away from leaving. "Hey, I'm here so that I can let you know; there's this guy that apparently doesn't believe about Goblins in New York. Apparently, he overheard what you were saying about your sister, and he started calling you obscenities like you're a dumbass for example."

The man raised a brow, having been angered by such a claim. "What the hell did he call?"

"A dumbass. I'm sorry, that's what he just said earlier, and I also heard that he called your sister somewhere around the lines of... Crazy, I think?"

"Oh... _Fuck_ no, where is he?"

"He's over by the Register-!"

The man didn't allow Melita to give her a chance to finish as he shoved her out of the way, marching over to the man as Logan and Bishop continued to look through the files.

"Alright, I got something," Bishop said as Logan got his attention. "I'm looking through a file about Project Shadowcat."

"And? What's exactly Project Shadowcat?"

"That's what I intend to find out. I'm opening the file and..." Bishop's usually stern expression gone increasingly pale, rendering him silent as Logan perked his head up in confusion.

"And what?" Logan questioned, turning to a silent Bishop. "What did you find?"

Bishop remained quiet as Logan moved over to shove him aside, trying to see what was on the computer. And to his Astonishment and Horror, he found that Project Shadowcat was none other than a Person... A Mutant in that matter, rather... A Mutant from his own past.

"...Kitty?"

"Hey, asshole!"

A loud punch was heard through the building as Logan and Bishop were broken free from their shock, turning around to see a fight going on by the checkout line.

"What the fuck are you calling my sister crazy for?!"

The Man speaking rudely of NYC's recent Disaster began to spit out blood as he got up from the floor, rubbing his cheekbone.

"What's it to you, Dickwod?"

"My Sister was there, in New York! When those Goblins began swarming all over the place, she was one of the first to be infected!"

"Oh, for god's sake, please! As if your Sister got turned into a Goblin sized Troll!"

"Yet you admit to calling her Crazy?"

"I admit that the internet is a bunch of Liberal bullshit that gets taken way too seriously! I mean, come on! Green Goblins in New York? Give me a break!"

"So what are you walking around the store calling me a dumbass for?"

"Because that's apparently what you are, _dumbass!"_

Having heard enough, the Man began to kick the other right in the ballsack, letting the Rude person whine in shock before getting an uppercut right on the chin, knocking him onto the floor as the grieving Brother began to kick his ass.

"FUCK YOU!"

"Oh my god, somebody stop them!"

"Fuck that! Yo, kick his ass!"

As a crowd began to form around the exit, Trask's Security lead by Donald Pierce began to arrive at Best Buy as he noticed a fight going on from inside the store.

"...The fuck is goin' on in there?" Pierce began to move inside, only to be halted by the crowd. "Hey, hey! Let us through!"

"Eat shit, pal! There's a fight going on!"

"I said move!"

"And I said wait, douchebag!"

As the Trask Security was stunted by the crowd, Melita caught up with the Mutants as she saw them observing her handiwork.

"Hey! Are we done yet?"

Logan was taken out of his frozen observation as he turned over to Melita.

"...This was you?" Logan questioned while pointing a finger over to the crowd.

"What? You told me to do something, so I had to do something!"

Bishop, having been taken out of his trance, moved to remove the Hard Drive as he started waving his hand over to the group.

"We've got what we needed. Let's go!"

As soon as Bishop pulled out the Hard Drive, they started to move on out of the store through the back, but not before Logan moved past the security system and cut apart the servers, leaving no trace of their appearance as they began to leave unnoticed.

* * *

Later on the Black Bird, they began to upload a holographic image of Kitty Pryde placed inside of a cryogenic holding chamber as Logan folded his arms, staring at her as Melita tilted her head, curious about her while Bishop sat on a chair to explain.

"The data from the Hard Drive explained that Kitty Pryde was one of the Survivors of 7/15," Bishop said as Logan continued to stare at Kitty's face. "Apparently, she was on the run for quite a while until Trask managed to get a hold of her."

Melita leaned back, sitting down as she looked at Kitty Pryde.

"I don't get it... From what you guys told me, all this girl can do is just run through walls." Melita said. "I don't get what they could possibly want from her."

Logan huffed, lowering his eyes. "I might have an idea." Logan began to pace around back and forth while Bishop and Melita looked at him. "Before 7/15, all we ever knew about Kitty Pryde was the fact that she could phase through any solid object in her path, including walls. But then Charles had a theory that she could do more than that, that she could potentially send someone back into the past..."

Melita raised a brow. "Like, Time Travel somehow?"

"Yes, that's precisely what I mean, Time Travel."

Bishop sighed heavily as he shook his head. "So Creed took Pryde, used her as her guinea pig to take small trips to the Past in order to make good use of Trask International's Success."

"Which explains why Creed is acting like such pompous Wall Street Prick, that fucking..." Logan growled, kicking a chair over onto the ground. _"_ _Fucker!"_

Melita watched as Logan vented through his anger, having noticed how pissed he looked as she felt how unnerved each of them are.

"...So I'm guessing she means a lot to you."

Logan sighed, rubbing his neck as he turned to Melita. "Kitty Pryde wasn't just an ally, she was my friend, possibly the only friend that I'll ever have left in this World." He turned over to Bishop. "We need to find her, and get her the fuck away from Creed!"

"I know, and we will!" Bishop pressed a hand on his shoulder. "Look, don't worry, we'll get her out safely."

"No, it's not just her safety that I'm concerned about!" Logan said as he pushed the hand back. "Pryde is Creed's Wildcard. If he knew what we know, then he'll use her to send someone back to find us, somewhere in time where we haven't met yet, and take you both out before that'd ever happened!"

"I _know,"_ Bishop answered. "That's why I sent the coordinates of Kitty's whereabouts onto the Black Bird's computer before we left the store. I've been recalibrating our destination ever since we got here, so relax... I know what I'm doing."

Logan huffed as he turned away, facing Kitty sitting helplessly as Melita folded her arms, standing next to Logan while turning to Bishop.

"Hey... If we know where she is, doesn't it mean that we're going to be encountering heavy resistance? I doubt Trask would ever give your friend up that easily without blood being shed."

Bishop nodded his head. "So true... That's why I alerted my Contact, let him know where we're going so he could give us the security codes to sneak right in without having to deal with their security detail. By the time they noticed we were ever there, we'll be long gone by then."

Logan sighed, unfolding his arms as he turned to sit next to Bishop. "And your contact... Who the hell is he exactly?"

"No clue. So far, he only goes by a codename; Raven."

"And what exactly do we know about Raven in particular?"

"Only that he's been extremely helpful to the X-Force for a long time, especially to me when it comes to getting in and out of tight places."

Logan raised a brow, leaning back. "So what? You think this is an undercover operative?"

Melita scoffed, nodding her head. "Well, he's got to be! I mean, if he's able to provide our passage through security, then it's no doubt that he's working behind enemy lines somehow." After she said that, her mind trailed off, shaking her head in disbelief. "God... Listen to me, sounding like some soldier fighting in a war nobody knows about."

Logan pressed his hand on his knee, turning to the front shield window. "So how far is she?"

"Not that far. She's currently in the desert of the same State we are in, at an underground facility."

"Alright, so once we arrive, we'll go in, and get her out, straight and simple."

"Not quite." Bishop turned to Logan. "Trask will want to double security after our recent stunt at Dallas, they won't want to take any chances, so they'll be waiting for us to strike from the daylight. So, we wait until we strike at Nightfall."

Logan shook his head. "That's not giving me any kind of reassurance, pal."

"I'm not looking forward to this as you are, but we can't take any chances either! If we strike too soon, they'll use Kitty a lot sooner, and have someone kill us both before we could even reach her."

"They can't kill me."

"But they can kill _me._ I'm the reason you're here in the first place, so if I die in the past, you won't even remember what they're even doing to Kitty."

Logan growled impatiently as he leaned back, hating the fact that Bishop was correct as he folded his arms impatiently while Lucas had turned to Logan in sympathy.

"...I don't like this as much as you do... But this is the only way we can be certain that this can work."

Melita sat behind the two while she listened to their conversation. "So uh... Any reason why we can't just ask for the Avengers for help?"

Bishop scoffed lightly, turning to the window. "Tempting, but those guys tend to draw way too much noise. And besides, they're busy in Sokovia helping clean up the damage left from that Robot Invasion, so we're on our own as far as I'm concerned."

"So we just sit up here on our asses doing nothing but wait simply until the moon shines right over our heads as Kitty sits on her ass in the cold, sleeping while those bastards take complete advantage of her," Logan stated the plan with bitter sarcasm. "Wonderful..."

"She'll be fine. They won't touch her, so as long as we play our cards right." Bishop got up on his feet. "Now come on. There's something I'd like to show you."

Logan raised a brow, sharing a glance at Melita before getting up to follow Bishop as he turned over to a door on the ship.

"Now, I know I said that I wouldn't force you to wear anything, but where we're going, it's gonna have a lot of cameras in place, and there's no guarantee that Creed won't recognize you through those cameras, with or without an outfit, so the least you could do is try going out in style..."

Bishop typed in a code in order for a door to slide itself out, extending out to Logan as he just stood there, dumbfounded by the design.

"...Seriously?"

Bishop folded his arms. "Seriously."

Logan sighed, staring at the item before him while Melita just nodded her head in acceptance.

"...Well, I think it looks really cool, all things considered. I think it would look real good on you."

Logan just hummed while nodding his head. "...God, this is gonna be tight."

* * *

Back in Chicago, Creed was seen sitting in his office in the afternoon overseeing the report on Dallas as he looked through photos of pedestrians fighting amongst each other while glancing over a particular photo of three sharp claw marks on the store's computer servers, making him scoff lightly as he smirked.

While he was admiring Logan's handiwork, Omega was seen walking over to Sabretooth as he looked delighted by his previous actions as of late.

"Sir, there's been a strange data leak going off on a public server in Dallas..."

"I know... I read the report, the data has been neatly contained as I expected it to be."

Omega walked next to him, observing a picture of claw marks on a computer server.

"...So do you really think it's him? You truly believe that he's come back after all these years?"

"It has to be... I mean, look at those marks, Omega... There's only one person I know who could make a mark like that, and it certainly ain't one of those Enhanced I keep on hearin' about."

Omega turned to glance over to his Boss. "If they know about the Girl... They could be seeking out to find her."

"So... Let 'em have it."

"Boss, I don't think that it's a good idea..."

Creed smirked, shaking his head while glancing over to Omega. "Look, even if they do manage to get to her, even _if..._ They'll be in for a surprise when their little Kitty Cat." He turned around. "So, in the meantime, we focus on our other projects, double up the workforce in the Texas Facility, make' em believe they know what's going on, up until they reached the climax..."

* * *

At nightfall, the Texas Desert looked and sounded awfully quiet as the wind blew over in the air until a convoy began to drive and park in the middle of nowhere as it began to await passage to somewhere.

"Alright, this Stryker Unit 21, waiting for permission to enter the facility, over."

"Copy that. Waiting on the passcode, over."

The driver sighed, leaning back as he looked annoyed by the same routine.

"...Passcode, Don't-Shoot-My-Ass, over."

The others chuckled as they heard the Driver speak the passcode. "Copy Unit 21. Granting you boys passage, over."

From below the ground, something began to erupt as hanger doors were sliding themselves up, allowing the convoy passage as they drove right on the inside of a tunnel, the Cloaked Black Bird hovered in the air, letting Bishop and Logan drop right out on top of the last vehicle as they both crawled underneath it, letting them inside as Melita was inside watching them go into the facility.

"Alright, Bishop, I don't see anyone suspecting a thing," Melita said as she saw the last vehicle slide right through. "I think you're okay for now."

"Thanks, Garner. And remember; do not touch anything until we come back, alright? You'll be safe inside while we move right on to our search and rescue."

"Okay... Good luck you two, and uh... If you see any more prisoners, maybe my friend, Charlie while you're inside... Just please help her if you can."

"We'll do our best."

The doors closed as they finished their mutual conversation, the convoy continued to drive on it's way over to the garage. There, they stopped and parked inside of the garage as all the men began to walk over to their duties to leave their vehicles in the dark, Bishop began to crawl himself out from beneath the truck wearing a Blue Uniform along with a Red Scarf around his neck as he looked around, having spotted no signs of hostiles coming for him.

"Okay... I think we're good, you can come out now."

As Bishop waited for him, Wolverine crawled out from beneath the truck, standing up while wearing a Yellow and Black Suit with a Mask that has was mostly Yellow with the bonus of Large Black Ears and White Eyes. With the Suit, it also carries a Yellow Utility Belt, Black Boots, and Black Fingerless Gloves as Wolverine cracked both sides of his head, getting adjusted to the Suit.

"Well... Are you holding up okay?" Bishop questioned while Wolverine sounded grumpy.

"I can't believe you made me wear this shit."

"Well, it could be worse... I mean, for all we know, you could have gone back to wearing plain Leather, or you could have been wearing Whiskers, a silly looking nose, along with the added bonus of Underwear sitting tightly below your Waist."

Wolverine shook his head, growling lowly as he looked around the facility. "Let's just get this shit done... How do we find her?"

"I'm working on it." Bishop led Wolverine over to hide against a dark corner. "Raven gave me a GPS locater that Trask hasn't released into the market. Heavily advanced, beyond today's century."

"Can we find her at least?"

"I hope so... I just gotta write in the correct code..."

Bishop typed in the word Shadowcat, and soon when he pressed on the GPS, a line was dispelled unto the floor, making them both take a look as Bishop held it down below his hand to help them guide to their destination.

"Okay." Bishop turned to Wolverine. "Now we're in business."

They walked around as they followed the line over to their destination while Trask International's Thugs began to gather around the hanger as Donald Pierce was among the group arriving from the convoy.

"Alright, people listen up!" Pierce explained to his men. "Mr. Creed thinks that there's gonna be a couple of trespassers wanderin' on in here, which is somethin' I highly doubt, but as a precaution, the boss wants us to make a sweep of the facility to make sure the asset is taken care of. Now, worst case scenario if this ever happens, we'll just use the Cat and uh, use that Magic Time Traveling chic ASAP. Now, any questions before we get started with our night?" He pointed out to a man holding a hand up. "Yes sir?"

"Mr. Pierce, I mean this in no disrespect, but I thought Time Travel only works on a Quantum Level. Like, for example, if you went back in time to kill Hitler as a baby, that wouldn't really change a thing, things would be the same the way we all remember 'em to be."

"Yeah, you're barking up the wrong tree, Dale. Girlie ain't related to any kind of Quantum Physics or whatever, this is on a whole different tree. And for any more questions like that, just picture her taking you on a long trip to Disneyland, except it's actually pretty fucking Magical." Pierce clapped his hands together. "Now, without any further adieu, let's get right on to our jobs."

Everyone getting paid to safeguard the facility started to move out as Wolverine and Bishop moved down the halls to follow the light, tracking Kitty's whereabouts on the floor.

"Alright, let's be careful how we move," Wolverine said as he followed Bishop. "Remember, if anybody spots us, an alarm will sound, and we'll waste so much time fighting our way to her that these Assholes will already have done whatever they needed to do to make our job difficult."

"Agreed. This is our only shot to making this work, and perhaps making everything back to the way they were."

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

Bishop peered over to a hallway, making sure the coast was clear as he signaled the Wolverine to continue following him. "Kitty can send people back, right? Maybe she could send one of us back, set things right as they were before."

Wolverine raised a brow while following Bishop from behind. "What? Are you telling me that you're here to prevent 7/15 from happening?"

"Maybe... Or maybe I'm just being naive about the fact that there's no definitive way on how to change our past."

The man in Yellow peered his eyes downward, contemplating about their past and what lead them here as he continued to follow Bishop... Thinking about how all the death and all the tragedies could potentially be prevented on a cosmic scale.

"...Look, Bishop... If it's possible, then... Well, maybe it could be worth the shot-!"

"Stop."

Bishop stopped, holding up a hand as Wolverine stopped right behind him, moving down to hide behind a corner as they saw a giant-sized Robot Head being moved down the hall on the opposite end of the hall.

"Christ..." Bishop gasped. "...I thought that those things were all, but dismantled when the Trasks died..."

"What were all dismantled?" Wolverine questioned. "What are you seeing?"

As soon as the Head vanished from Bishop's sights, the Man with a Gun turned to the corner, seeing it being put through into scraps as Bishop sighed, lowering his shoulder as Wolverine raised a brow.

"Bishop... What did you see?"

"...Nothing," Bishop answered simply as he turned around. "Just a ghost I saw, nothing more." He heard the GPS beep louder, turning to a corner as he held it above the ground placed on his palm. "We're nearly there."

Wolverine turned to look around, seeing the halls starting to pile up with more guards as he continued to follow Bishop. As they moved, he turned to look around the windows, seeing Wendigos locked in cages while they sat there acting dormant due to not being rattled by the guards.

"Fuck... Those monsters from Canada, they're here too."

"I noticed..." Bishop added. "Keep your cool."

After some careful maneuvering, they reached a large door as it appeared to be locked from the outside to a keypad panel on the side of the wall.

"Shit. This might complicate things for us. Logan, I'm gonna try to hotwire it, I need you to-!" Bishop turned around, only to find that the Wolverine had vanished. "Logan? Logan?!"

"Hey!"

Bishop froze, having heard a voice call him out as he turned around, seeing a Trask International Thug walking right towards him.

"Who are you? You're not with anybody I know of, what are you supposed to be?"

Bishop raised a hand up, acting punctual. "I'm uh... I'm the Janitor."

The Thug raised a brow. "Seriously?"

"Yeah... The Boss, apparently he likes to keep his workers dressed in style, you know what I'm saying?"

The man wasn't having any of it as he tried to use a radio transceiver.

"Pierce, I think I got something-!"

Before he could finish, the Wolverine dropped right from the ceiling, jumping the thug and holding him in his grip while his arm was wrapped around his neck while holding one hand underneath his chin with two Claws sticking from each side of his own head.

 **"What was that?"** Pierce called out from the transceiver. **"Sorry, I didn't read you. How do you copy?"**

Wolverine breathed calmly while the man trembled before his grip.

"Tell him everything's fine, it was a false alarm."

The man nodded as he slowly raised the Receiver towards his mouth. "Uh... Never mind! False alarm, it's just a Rat I spotted on the floor, nothing to worry about, copy."

**"Copy that... I'll remind Mr. Creed to call in Pest Control to clean it up on our next report, over."**

With that said, the conversation was over for Pierce as the man being held by Wolverine's mercy dropped the receiver onto the floor.

"Alright... What do you want? Money? Drugs? I got some leftover Coke from the other week, that shit's still fresh-!"

"Shut up, don't make a fucking sound unless I tell you to," Wolverine demanded as the man nodded his head in understanding. "You know that door sitting next to us? Do you know how to open it?"

The man nodded his head. "Uh, yeah."

"Tell us how to open it."

"Um... You-you need a passcode."

"And what's exactly the passcode?"

"Um... It's uh, it's 011291990."

Wolverine glanced over to Bishop. "You get all that?"

Bishop nodded, turning over to the keypad. "I'm working on it."

Wolverine sighed through his nose as he turned his attention back to the man.

"There's a Girl in that room. Is she still in there?"

The man nodded. "Y-Yes! Yes, she never left the fucking room since Day 1."

"Where is her cryo pod?"

"At the end of the room on your left. You can't miss, it sticks right out."

"Are we gonna find any surprises waitin' for us when we get inside?"

"No! No, nobody's inside, not one living person is supposed to be in there, especially myself! Look, please don't kill me-!"

As soon as the doors were opened, Wolverine slammed his head against the wall, knocking him out unconscious as he dragged him by the collar of his shirt.

"I see some things haven't changed," Bishop added as Wolverine dragged the man into the room. "Do you always deal with this that violently?"

"I don't know..." Wolverine started throwing the man onto the floor next to the door. "Do you always make such terrible lies that I have to end up saving your ass?"

Bishop sighed, venting through his breath as he walked past the Wolverine. "Let's get this started, shall we?"

They walked inside, seeing the Chamber just as the man said it would be as they both turned to the left, finding Kitty Pryde lying asleep in her pod.

"Kitty," Logan called out as he took off his Mask, sighing in relief. "Shit, she's... She's still alive."

Bishop smiled a little as he checked the heart monitors, seeing that they're functioning acutely well as he rubbed on the glass keeping her in an artificial diagnosed coma as he lowered his eyes, recognizing the memory where he first saw her... And Logan.

"...You may not remember this, but... Kitty was the one who introduced me to you." Logan perked up his head, turning to Bishop. "It was only a day before 7/15. I was still young, and I was one of the new recruits on the field. My first assignment ever was to be your partner per request from the Professor himself, but she was the one who introduced me to you..." He scoffed, shaking his head while raising it up. "Funny... You know, it's really funny how this sort of thing eventually draws us back to the very people responsible for our own calling, since you never know who it's going to be..."

Logan turned over to Kitty as he huffed softly, pressing a hand on the glass.

"...Right then..." Logan started before putting his Mask back on. "Let's get her the hell out of here."

Logan moved to open the pod, only to find that it was locked tight as a holographic projection of words started to appear on the wall, asking for confirmation as a handprint was shown on the wall.

"Argh, fuck this," Wolverine said as he sank out his Claws. "I'm not dealing with this bullshit!"

"Logan wait!" Bishop warned, putting a hand on his chest. "The glass could sound an alarm, or worse, harm her more than we're trying to save her. You don't want to do that."

Wolverine lowered his hands down, sinking his Claws back in as he sighed through his mouth, stepping back for a moment.

"Alright, well... Our only way of rescuing her is locked out from us, so any ideas on what to do?"

Bishop walked over to the wall, observing the handprint panel that is holographically projected.

"Well, it appears to me that in order to unlock the pod, it needs a simple handprint. And my guess is, the top dog around here is the only one who could have the key to unlocking her cage, so I'm guessing that gives him high clearance to her more than the rest of the pack. The only trick is, we're gonna have to lure him in here, and I'm not sure how we could do that.

Wolverine folded his arms, turning around to look at a security monitor of the Wendigoes locked in their cages as he started to raise a brow.

"...I think I might have an idea."

Back in the Containment cells, the Wendigoes were seen to be secured when an alarm system was raised. And before anyone knew it, the cages were wide open, allowing them to roam right out as the thugs torturing them were all terrified of their own release.

"What the fuck?!"

"Who let them out?!"

"Everybody out! Everyone, get out!"

"Shit!"

Screams were made as a thug was thrown right out through the window, taking Pierce back as he was patrolling the area with a group, having seen the Wendigoes roaring while rampaging through the facility. Pierce began to curse when a Wendigo took it's attention to him, growling as it started to move right towards his group and knock them all down like a bulldozer.

"Argh, shit!" Pierce got up, seeing that the same Wendigo that had plowed him through grabbed a hold of one of his men, digging its claws right in as it threw him to the side, allowing him to get infected in the process. "Aw, fuck me!" His hand reached for his transceiver. "Anybody who's paying attention to this, move out of here if you don't wanna get turned into a Fuzzy! Repeat, everybody who ain't been scratched by a Fuzzy better move it the fuck out of here, this shit is gonna be gettin' worse by the minute, over!"

Soon enough, an evacuation alarm was sounded as Pierce began to run down the hall, shooting at a Wendigo that was close to scratching him by the chest straight into its eye, blinding it temporarily as Pierce made his way through to the Room Kitty Pryde was held in.

There, once he shut the door behind him, he set his sights over to the Shadowcat as he began to march over to her, only to get knocked right onto his knees and have a fist placed firmly onto his throat as Wolverine stood right over him. As Bishop observed the man that should normally look jump scared by his appearance, Pierce simply smirked as he raised his hands up.

"As I live 'n breathe, the Wolverine..." Pierce exclaimed cheekily as he noticed three slit holes on Wolverine's other hand as he continued to raise his hands up. "I'm uh... I'm a Fan, by the way."

"Good for you... Now open the pod if you know what's good for you."

Pierce paused as he got up onto his feet, seeing Wolverine continued to stare at him with a death glare.

"Yeah... As much as I find it cute for you two to be helping out your Princess Bride over there, I'm gonna be pretty honest with you when I tell you that idea is... A very, very bad fucking idea-!"

Pierce was interrupted by the sounds of two Blades sticking out on each side of his face, surprising him as Wolverine did not look pleased by his hesitation.

"Last chance Bub... Help us, or else we'll just help ourselves out."

Pierce smiled shortly at the sight of the Adamantium Blades sticking out close to his face as he felt the man threatening to stick the 3rd right through his skull... Then his smile faded at the concept of that idea as he started to clear his throat.

"Look, man... I honestly don't care if you kill me, alright." Wolverine lowered his brow, letting his hand go of his face as he stood in front of him. "I mean, there several worse ways to go, so if you really want my help, you might as well just gonna have to cut my hand off-!"

**SLICE!**

Pierce gasped, frozen as he felt blood pouring out of his wrist. Then as he fell onto his knees, gripping his arm, his head looked down to see that his Right Hand was cut right off while Wolverine's Blades dripped of the blood he made as he looked up at him, seeing how he doesn't seem to share a sign of remorse for the loss of his hand.

"Warned you."

Without a moment's notice, Wolverine moved to deliver a hard jab in the face, knocking Pierce onto the floor while Bishop moved to use his Rifle to heat up and cauterize the wound.

"Hey, it's me, you guys," Melita called out over the comms. "I'm hearing all kinds of shit going on below me. Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, we're fine," Wolverine said as he started to pick up the decapitated hand. "We're almost through, so just hang tight."

"Okay... I'll keep you guys posted for anything weird going off around here..." Melita said before the conversation came to an end.

"Do you treat all your fans this way?" Bishop questioned while Wolverine grabbed a piece of cloth to wipe the blood out of his Claws.

"Only the ones that knowingly work with the Bad Guys."

"And how do you know he was a part of this? He could have been as clueless as some of the poor bastards out there."

"Because I can smell all the greed spawned off of him... Trust me, I can tell." Wolverine sighed as he let his Claws sink back in, using Pierce's dismembered limb and carrying it over to the handprint. "Now, let's get this shit over with."

He pressed the hand on the handprint, allowing the panel to turn blue, which allowed access for the Mutants to Kitty Pryde's Pod as it began to open itself up, letting the air out from the pod.

As steam was removed from the lid being opened up, Kitty's eyes twitched as they remained shut while Logan took off his Mask, smelling her moments away from waking up.

"Kitty..." Logan called out, rubbing on her hair. "Hey, Cat, wake up!"

Kitty opened her eyes, gasping for a moment as she got adjusted to being woken up, having heard voices surrounding her.

"G... Get the hell away from me!"

"Whoa, easy! You're safe, just look!"

Kitty turned around, glancing over to Bishop and Wolverine as they all stood on each side of her pod, with her sight now being readjusted as they were before.

"...Logan," Kitty called out, nearly smiling. "My god, it's... It's you."

Logan smiled, rubbing on her hair gently. "Hey there, Kid... I see you gotten older."

"Yeah, well I see you wearing something that isn't Leather for the first time. That's a change." She peered her eyes over to Bishop. "Lucas, you're here too... Oh, I'm so glad you made it out."

"Likewise." Bishop started to work on the Pod's mechanisms. "Don't you worry, we're gonna get you right out of here, and as far away from Trask as possible."

Kitty's smile began to fade as she lowered her eyes slightly before turning back to Logan.

"...Logan, I... I need to you something... Creed, he-!"

"I know," Logan reassured, putting a gentle hand on hers. "I know, Bishop told me everything I needed to know about what Creed's been doing. But we'll worry about all of that later. For now, let's focus on saving your ass."

"Yeah..." Kitty started as she peered her eyes over to the ceiling. "That's... That's not gonna happen any time soon."

As Bishop began to attempt at picking her up, his eyes caught something odd as his hopeful expression began to wear itself down drastically.

"Logan."

The Wolverine turned to Bishop, turning to see what was holding him back from picking her up into his arms. And to his horror, he found that a set of wires had been plugged right into the back of her skin, which was melted painfully as it had become lethally attached to her spine.

"What the hell?"

"Creed figured someone would come and try to find me one day..." Kitty explained as she began to wept silent tears. "So... He made sure that no one would be able to try to take me out of his grasp alive."

As they talked, there was a loud banging going off outside of the doors as some people were heard trying to get in.

"Shit." Logan turned around, putting his Mask on. "Bishop, you figure out how to get her out, I'll go deal with the doors."

"Logan, I don't know if there is a way-!"

"Then fucking improvise!"

With enough said, Wolverine ran to the doors, turning over to barricade them with large objects in the area while Bishop continued to speak to Kitty.

"Alright, Kitty, I'm gonna need for you to work with us here." He started to check underneath the pod's wiring. "Is there a flaw that the lab coats failed to realize? A glitch in the system? An off button somewhere?"

"There's no off button with this, not this time," Kitty explained, being depressed while she heard two boys trying to help her out the best they can. "Bishop, I'm sorry, but you're just gonna have to leave me here."

"To hell with that!" Bishop turned to a computer monitor, trying to type into the system. "There's always a chance, always a flaw in the system! Just give us time to find it, and maybe-!"

"There's no time left, Lucas! Lucas, listen to me, I know you two are going to be too damn stubborn to listen to any kind of reasoning, and I get that because I'm scared to die too."

"You're not going to die."

"If not, then Creed is just going to send his men to march in here and use me as a lab rat to try and travel back where things could go so much worse! And you of all people should know that by now."

Bishop sighed through his nose, shutting his mouth before turning to stare right into Pryde's eyes.

"Alright, so what do you expect me to do then, hmm? Reach down my hoister, put a bullet in your brain? Is that what you expect us to do? Kill you off like a cold-blooded merc?"

Kitty shook her head, scoffing as she held Bishop's hand.

"No... No, I don't expect any of you to make that decision... Which is why I'm taking it out of your hands."

Without any kind of warning, Kitty reached out and picked up a handgun from Bishop's arsenal and pointed it at him, making him back away as Kitty Pryde held a gun in her hand.

"Logan... Logan!"

Wolverine turned around, seeing Kitty point a gun at Bishop as he cursed, running over next to him.

"Where did she get the gun?"

"From me. She snagged it off my belt while I wasn't looking."

Wolverine groaned, turning to Kitty. "Kid put the gun down, we can talk about this!"

Kitty shook her head. "No, we can't... Not this time."

"Kid, listen to me! You sent people back to the Past, didn't you?"

"Oh, not voluntarily, no."

"Well, this time, you can do that! Send Bishop back, he'll find you before Creed ever catches you-!"

"That's not how it works, Logan! I was caught decades ago, if I send Bishop back that far, his mind would only stretch so far until it eventually snaps, it would rip him apart!"

"Fine!" Logan took off his mask. "Then send _me_ back. I can heal a lot better than most, just me back to 7/15, or anywhere before or after that! Just let me help you!"

"There's no time, Logan!" The loud banging was heard from the barricaded door as Bishop got out his Rifle and started to aim in position. "There's going to be armed gunmen that will knock through those doors at any minute now, and they will do everything in their power to go through you just to get to me."

"That's not going to be a problem. Trust me, I caused a prison break, it can provide enough of a distraction-!"

"That's not going to slow them down, Logan, it'll only just make them as motivated as Creed is."

A Wendigo's roar was heard from outside the room as Logan turned around, almost getting out his Claws as Bishop prepared himself to open fire.

"Besides, it would be too soon for you anyway," Kitty explained as Logan peered his head back. "Creed spent so long trying to look for you, to find you, it would be too early for you come out, and everything and everyone in the past would be more at risk than they are safe."

Logan shook his head, denying any kind of loss as he took a step closer to her.

"No... No, I spent the twenty years thinking everyone I ever knew was dead... But I'm here now, and there's no way in hell that this is going to be how it all ends! This is not how it's going to end for all of us-!"

"It already _has_ ended, Logan!" Kitty retorted in an emotional mess as her eyes began to swell up and her voice cracked in despair. "7/15... Was already the end for us when it started, and there is still no going back for any of us... There's no going back for the Professor, for Jean, for Scott... Hell, there's no going back for me either, so either way... That world we lived in, it's long gone now."

Logan shook his head once more. "But it doesn't have to be."

"No..." Kitty nodded. "No, you're right, it doesn't have to be all gone... There's a chance for _you_ to go back, Logan... I mean, from what I hear, the World has become entirely different than what we vaguely remembered, but you can start all over again... You can build back what was lost, you can try again for all for us."

Logan bit back a scoff, rubbing his head as he lowered it down.

"Kitty, I... Even if I could, I... I don't even know where to start."

"The Professor... He would have trusted you to make the right decisions... Just like Bishop trusts you..." Kitty began pointing the gun at herself as she started to show off a sad smile. "Just like I trust you."

Logan raised his hands up as an act of pleading. "Kid, hold on just a second-!"

"You know, Creed would come to me and... He would question me over and over, demanding me I tell him where you were, but I refused... Time and Time again, I would refuse, and he would put me through electroshocks again and again, and I still refused to give you up because I had to be so damn strong..." Kitty began to weep quietly. "And... I was so goddamn stronger than I gave myself credit for..."

"Kid..." Logan began to say as he tried to take another step. "Kid, listen to me, you don't have to do this... We can, we can carry your pod with us. We can take you to the Black Bird, you can send me back, we can change the Past, go back-!"

"Forget about the Past, Logan," Kitty said as she began to retain some semblance of her rebellious attitude. "History has already been set in motion, there's no going back to the way it once was... But I trust you to forge a new one, a better history... Charles would want that, just as much as I do." She took a deep breath as her finger began to lightly touch the trigger. "But... Whatever you next, when it does eventually comes to Creed... You make damn sure you Avenge _all_ of us."

"Kitty... Kid, just wait-!"

**BLAM!**

Logan stepped back as Bishop turned around frantically, having both just witnessed Kitty Pryde of the X-Men put a bullet in her brain as her eyes remained closed, her hand drooped down towards the floor while dropping the gun on the floor dead. Both of them froze in shock as she laid there in what now appears to be her own coffin as blood poured out of the pod, the men outside began to react to the gunshot in the room.

"What the fuck was that?"

"I heard a gunshot. That wasn't one of us!"

"Pierce, what's going on in there?!"

As the pounding grew louder, Logan began to shake as familiar remedies of the past began to haunt him once again as he remembered the screams of pain being brought on in the streets of Dallas while Bishop picked up his handgun, putting it back on his belt as he remained just as shaken as Logan is now.

"Guys?" Melita called out from the comms. "What's going on? Is the Girl okay?"

Bishop gently pressed on the earpiece around his head as he stood back from the pod. "No... No, Kitty, she's... She's dead."

"What? Oh my, god..." Melita gasped, being shaken by the news as she sat there in shock... "I'm... My god, I'm so sorry-!"

The alarms began to extend the volume as Melita turned around, seeing the underground facility open itself up while Wendigoes was running free into the wild, letting her regain some part of her composure as her voice remained shaken.

"Okay... Okay, Bishop, Logan, you two need to get out of there! Do you hear me? You need to get the hell out of there, right now!"

Bishop nodded as he backed away from the blood dripping pod. "Copy." He cut off the comms as he ventured off towards the door. "Alright, we need to leave. Trask's gonna send more security detail to contain this, so we need to be away from here when that happens!" He turned to face Logan, who just stumbled over to Kitty's Pod. "Logan? Logan!"

Logan continued to ignore him as he pressed a hand on her face, feeling how cold it began to feel as Bishop marched over and pressed a hand on his shoulder.

"Logan, I'm sorry, but there's nothing we can do."

Logan shook his head as he let go of her face. "...We can't leave her here..."

Bishop sighed. "Logan, she's gone-!"

"I _know_ that." Logan turned around, facing Bishop. "I meant that we can't leave here like this... She deserves to be buried, and I'll be damned if I don't give her one in this lifetime."

Bishop looked around, seeing the doors being pounded on as the barricade began to fall apart.

"Logan, there's no time... We're about to surrounded, they're going to kill us." He turned back to face Logan. "They _will_ kill us."

"...No... No, they'll kill _you_..." Logan began to point at himself. "But they won't be able to kill _me."_

At that moment at that very second, Logan walked away from Bishop, turning to the doors as he cracked both sides of his head, putting his Mask back on while Bishop stood idly by Kitty's pod.

"Logan... What are you planning?"

"Bishop, you do whatever it takes to get Kitty out of here," Wolverine commanded as he sank his Claws out. "I'm gonna do whatever it takes to clear these assholes out of the way.

"Logan, this is a seriously bad idea..."

"Yeah, well, that's part of the common theme of my life; being full of bad ideas."

"Logan, this is not the time to fuck around..."

"Whoa, now that's where you're mistaken..." Wolverine peered his head around, meeting eye contact. "Because I'm not fucking around."

Wolverine turned his head around, facing the doors as he witnessed the barricades being torn down when the doors were flung open, he let out a fierce growl as he launched himself over to the thugs, prowling on them, slashing them apart as Bishop watched how primal he had become.

As he tackled the group down, most of them began to open fire while Wolverine continued to take them out with his claws, not even remotely attempting to hold back his rage being used on the hired mercs.

_First, I find out Creed is alive after twenty years... Then I find out he kept Kitty as his Personal Milking Machine... Now she's dead because of him._

As he fought them off, Bishop removed the wires holding the pod in place as he closed it shut gently, he began to push her out of the area, blasting at a Wendigo moments away from attacking as he pushed it to the ground, halting its advance for a time.

While he ran, he started pressing something on his wrists that caused the Black Bird to decrease altitude, much to Melita's surprise as she looked around, seeing the plane starting to land.

"Whoa... Guys?!"

"Don't worry, that was me!" Bishop reassured, blasting at some gunmen. "I'm coming outside right now, so hang tight!"

As Bishop continued to run, Trask Security Detail began to chase after him, only to be ambushed by the Wolverine as he ran right behind Bishop, hacking and cutting his way through each patrol threatening to move in their way.

_Creed... The bastard... Tortured her, then made her kill herself just to save me._

As they reached the exit, another Wendigo appeared in front of Bishop, threatening to harm the Pod he's been pushing when Wolverine pounced right at it, tackling it to the ground while Bishop watched. Once they both were on the ground, Wolverine turned around, facing Bishop.

"GO!"

Without further hesitation, Bishop opened up the Pod and began to carry Kitty's deceased body out while Wolverine stayed behind to fight against a Wendigo, growling at him in unimpulsive rage.

_I'm so fucking pissed right now._

"...Come on..."

_I want to kill him..._

"Come on, you son of a bitch, come get me..."

_I want to kill him so fucking much right now... But I can't, because he isn't fucking here!_

"COME ON!"

The Wendigo roared, crawling towards Wolverine as he started running towards the beast. Each primal animal in a bid to fight to the death as the Wendigo swung its claws at Wolverine, only for him to jump up high and scratch it by the face, causing it to growl in pain, swatting Wolverine in the air.

As Wolverine fell, the Wendigo grabbed him by the leg and swung him around, making him hit the ground, the wall, and eventually the ceiling when it flung Wolverine up high into the air. As Wolverine fell on top of a truck, he bounced himself off of the vehicle, landing on the floor where he tried to get up.

Once he had, the Wendigo grabbed the vehicle, lifted the truck over its head as Wolverine widened his eyes before turning around to run away before it could throw it at him. Once the creature threw the vehicle, Wolverine rolled over to duck as the truck exploded upon impact.

The Wendigo roared as it marched over to the wreckage, attempting to find Wolverine when he jumped from behind and grabbed onto his back, sinking his Claws onto its back, making it scream in pain. Soon, it grabbed Wolverine and slammed him onto the ground, attempting to stomp on him, only so he could dodge the White Fuzzy Being's attacks, scratching it by the leg in the process.

As the Wendigo screamed, Wolverine slashed his Claws at its chest, making it scream louder before he kicked him to the ground, slashing at its chest numerous times until it laid bleeding on the floor.

Wolverine growled, huffed as he stood on top of the creature as he watched it moan weakly while he stared at it triumphantly... Until he tilted his head, having noticed its wounds started to slowly heal after each claw mark, similar to his own healing factor as he stepped off of it, staring at the creature still weak due to the slow acceleration of the healing process.

"Impressive, ain't it?"

Wolverine's eyes grew big as he heard a familiar voice echo through the hanger while the figure began to walk out of the darkened corner.

"The Wendigo takes in a Healing Factor much similar to ours, except it's not as quick as ours is... But that doesn't mean it isn't an effective killing machine, well... maybe not as effective as you."

Wolverine peered his head around, seeing Victor Creed standing in the middle of the bunker all smug while his claws remained standing out of his fists, bloody from his fight with one of the Wendigoes as Victor clasped his hands together, admiring his handiwork.

"Cute outfit you've got there... I kinda miss the Black Leather, but then again, I suppose everybody's all Vibrant about showing off bright colors and shit."

Wolverine huffed as he stared at Creed, stepping away from the Wendigo as he turned to face his arch-nemesis.

"...You're supposed to be dead."

"And so were you the last time I checked... Good thing we're both wrong on each side of our cases."

Wolverine cracked the side of his neck, eager to slit his throat off as his fists still continued to let his Blades breathe the air.

"...Kitty Pryde is dead because of you... And I'm gonna kill you for it."

"Yeah? Well, I believe you."

Wolverine growled as he sprinted towards Creed, eager to tear him apart as he swung first at him, itching to get blood out of the Sabretooth. But just when his Claws reached impact, Creed began to phase through like some holo projected hologram, taking Wolverine by surprise as he skidded across the floor, panting as he turned, seeing Creed acting nothing more, but amused by his course of actions.

"Aw... You haven't changed a bit, you stubborn bastard. Which is good, all things considered. I like it when you still retain that anger issue of yours, it'll come real handy for the journey ahead."

Wolverine walked over to Creed, complexed by his calm demeanor as he sank his Claws back inside, reaching out to touch Creed, only to find that his hand phased through him the same way it did before as Creed continued smirk with such confidence.

"...Where the fuck are you?"

"Yeah, don't get your Claws in a bunch, Jimmy... We'll meet each other real soon..." Creed began to turn around as the Hologram began to glitch out and dissipate. **"Just not yet."**

With enough there was to say, Creed disappeared from Logan's sights as he walked out of a live broadcasting chamber, walking over to Omega as he walked next to him in stride.

"I don't know about you, but that went well than I expected it to be."

"What about the Girl?"

"Pryde? Oh, she's dead. But not to worry, this is good for us. With her gone, that means the Bitch won't be able to assist Logan with her own Time Traveling Schtick." Creed said as he turned to Omega. "Now, about those contracts..."

"Everyone from the Military is waiting just for you in the ballroom, boss."

"Excellent."

As they moved freely in their location, Wolverine was seen back in the Facility as Bishop ran back inside, heading in to check on him.

"There's a convoy spotted just a mile from here. We need to go!"

Wolverine turned around, seeing Bishop explain to him the danger as he stood amongst the ruins as he watched him wave his hand over to him.

"Come on, Logan! We have to go!"

Wolverine turned around, just see if Creed was still inside or not... As he sniffed the area, making extra sure he hasn't caught his scent, he turned around, leaving with Bishop as the Facility remained in ruins.

* * *

Somewhere out in the night, Melita was seen standing by with the group as she helped Logan and Bishop dig a hole big enough for Kitty's Cryo Chamber to fit inside as they finished digging it up, throwing their shovels away while climbing up, feeling the snow impact on their clothes before moving to gently put the pod into the hole.

Once the deed was done, the group remained in silence to offer respects to the fallen Shadowcat while they continued to let the snow hit their shoulders for a while, contemplating their loss until the group found it ready to cover the hole with Kitty's Pod/Casket buried inside.

As it was finished, Logan walked silently back inside of the Black Bird as she and Bishop stood outside, looking at the covered hole with a handmade tombstone with Kitty Pryde's name imprinted on the stone.

_In loving memory Katherine Anne "Kitty" Pryde. Beloved and Honorary member of the X-Men._

As they stared at the tombstone, Melita looked at the name, Deerwood imprinted on a sign covered in snow and ice as Bishop began to walk back onto the plane.

"I don't understand," Melita said as Bishop stopped to listen to her. "We could have buried her anywhere in the world... A nice pleasant luxury beach in Madripoor... A hilltop overseeing the view of the Mountains of Wakanda... Or maybe even that Mansion located up North of New York in the Winchester Area... Why here?"

"Because this was where she was born."

She and Bishop turned around, seeing Logan standing inside of the ship as he stared at them standing out in the snow.

"If I wanted to provide a spectacle, I would have thrown a party full of liquor... But this not what she deserves right now, so... This is as close as we can get to honoring her grave."

With that said, Logan began to walk back inside as Bishop and Melita glanced at Kitty's grave one last time before walking back inside, closing the landing ramp in the process to keep the cold air out.

As they sat dormant in the area, Logan was seen at the Pilot's seat downing a bottle of beer as Bishop sat next to him, looking out into the horizon as Melita sat quietly on the bed at the end of the ship.

"...I didn't know about the failsafe," Bishop explained as Logan didn't bother looking at him. "If I had known... I would have-!"

"Save your condolences for when we find the sorry fuck who put us all in this position and put his head on a fucking mantle..." Logan demanded as he turned to face Bishop. "He's the one who put Kitty up to this... We find him, we make him pay for _everything_ he's done... To her, to me... To all of us."

Melita walked slowly to approach them as she sat on the same chair behind them, folding her arms, unweary of how to join the conversation as she watched them sit together on the front row.

"...So what happens now?"

Logan scoffed, shaking his head as he held his drink in his hand.

"Well... Other than sitting on our asses doing nothing, but get drunk, I've got no clue what our next move is at this point."

"...That's not entirely true." He turned to the rest of the group. "I contacted Raven before we buried Kitty, told her of what happened. Apparently, she has a contact in our area that could help us with finding a way to get to Creed. He's currently on his way right now, but who knows when that will be."

"So, here's to sitting on our asses getting wasted in the meantime..."

Melita lowered her head as she pressed her hands together as Bishop turned around, facing her as she seemed tired from the experience she endured in a day.

"You know, if you don't want to stick around long enough, you can always leave through the exit... Nobody's stopping you."

"I'm... I'm not planning on leaving, I just..." Melita sighed as she raised her head up, putting a hand on her lips. "...When I looked at her dead Corpse, I just kept thinking to myself... "Is this how I'm gonna find Charlie when I get to her?" And... And given what I've seen, I'm just, so fucking scared that I've spent all this time trying to look for my friend, only to learn that... I ended up wasting so much of my precious time looking for a dead girl... And everything I've done was absolutely for nothing."

Logan turned around, staring at Melita as if intrigued by her reasons for being afraid... Soon after a while, he began to hand her his beer, to which she immediately took out of his Fingerless Gloved hand and drank as much as she could to gain some buzz.

As she finished drinking, she handed it over to Bishop, who was the last person to finish as he drank whatever was left in the bottle, Logan began to fold his arms while looking out through the night light.

"So... Do we got any more drinks inside the fridge?"

Bishop sighed as he finished the beer, wiping away his mouth as he shook his head.

"No, sorry... There's only some spare stock and water piled up inside."

Logan growled lowly as he leaned back. "Alright... Well, let's say we make a trip down to a store, pick up some drinks, and come right back here to enjoy a night of solitude for the time being?"

Melita nodded, turning to Logan. "I'm down for it."

Bishop smirked, shaking his head. "Uh... It's all tempting and all, but... Then again, we have ourselves a visitor coming, and we can't leave our spot without potentially losing our chance to meet up with the contact."

Logan sighed. "Alright... Well, who's up for a walk? Because I'll gladly go myself if-!"

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Everyone got up, having heard the sounds coming from outside the ship as everyone became alert to it.

"...Alright..." Melita spoke first. "Did anybody else hear that?"

**KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!**

Everyone inside turned around, facing the landing ramp door as it was heard being banged on from the outside.

 _"Yoo-hoo!"_ A voice called out from outside the ship. _"Are you home?"_

Logan turned to Bishop. "Who the fuck is that?"

Bishop shrugged. "Could be our contact... Could be someone dangerous present, who knows?"

_"Uh, hi! Scaredy Pants! Guess what? You people waiting for that guy that Mr. Raven sent for? Yeah, guess what? I'm that guy! So come on, let's talk business!"_

Melita turned to the men. "He mentioned Raven... This could be him."

"If it is..." Bishop pressed a button that activated the Black Bird's Microphone. "What's the password?"

_"Password? Oh, I'm sorry, you're gonna have to be specific! Because for all I know, you could be asking for my password to Netflix, to Disney+, maybe even my Amazon Prime Account..."_

"Tell us the Password, or else we will fly ourselves right out of here!"

_"Yikes... Tough crowd, are ya? Okay, fine! Password's Cyclops! Better now?"_

Bishop looked around at each member of his small group before turning to the computer panel, pressing the landing ramp sequence as Logan peered his eyes over to the ramp.

"This guy sounds like an idiot. Are you sure about this?"

Bishop nodded. "Idiot or no, he got the password right."

"And what does that mean exactly?"

Bishop turned to Logan. "It means he's one of us."

As soon as he pressed the unlock sequence, the Ramp slid itself down as a figure began to climb aboard the Black Bird in order to greet the group before him.

"Alrighty... So, given what I skimmed through this Episode, you guys are in dire need for some Comedy Relief." Logan raised a brow, staring at the figure before them. "And lucky enough for you guys, I happen to be an expert at Comedy Relief... Well, if you count my 4th Wall Breaking Mannerisms as part of my own personal resume."

Logan stared out in disbelief as he shook his head in utter dislike. "Oh... Fuck no, are you kidding me?"

"Guys, come on..." Deadpool spoke out as he waved his hands at Wolverine, and mostly all of you readers listening closely to this. "All of you knew this was coming since October! Now, are we gonna stand around with our dicks in our hands, or are we gonna go over the script for Episode 3? Because I am horny as _Fuck_ right now!"

* * *

**Hello everybody! Thank you so much for waiting patiently for an update, I know it's been like a month now, and since today is the day we mark the 2nd anniversary of Stan Lee's Death, I thought I would like to celebrate his life by doing something that was Marvel related.**

**Anyhow, I hope you guys enjoy this because I'm gonna be on a trip to the Desert tomorrow, lasting from Friday to Sunday all weekend long. I'll see you guys next time when I get back, and be sure to enjoy Transformers for those who are genuinely interested in it!**

**Also, before I forget, I recommend you check out Taku on Twitter. I based one of his Wolverine Designs on the one I mentioned, so feel free to check out his channel there. And to make it easier, just look through google images, and it'll take you to the post that has the Wolverine designs, it's pretty cool when you take a good look at it!**

**Please leave a Review/Comment on the bottom of the screen to let me know your thoughts, and be sure to have a nice day while you're at it!**

**PEACE!**


End file.
